Oh Baby
by latest-blooming-sakura-blossom
Summary: Sneaking around, going bump in the night. A forbidden love between one S-class blonde ninja and a student to hokage. So what are they gonna do when an unexpected baby is thrown in the middle? The Kekkai Genkai of it's father is sure to be a dead give away
1. Chapter 1

_Every time we lie awake _

_After every hit we take_

_Every feeling that I get_

_But I haven't missed you yet_

_Every room mate kept awake _

_By every sigh and scream we make_

_All the feelings that I get_

_But I still don't miss you yet_

_Only when I stop to think about it_

Every single fucking time I come home from sneaking to you its still in my system like a drug. It numbs the pain for a day or so, but then I'm right back at your window risking both our lives. I've got so many emotions going through my body as I climb in my own window, hoping Tobi is sleeping as hard as I need him to be. I know how hard he sleeps when I leave because I keep him up every other night screaming in terror at a nightmare about you or I talk him to death all night because I can't sleep. I don't know how much more of these either of us can take, this horrible strain on our bodies. I don't miss you yet, but trust me it will hit me soon.

_I hate everything about you_

_Why do I love you_

_I hate everything about you_

_Why do I love you_

You're best friend to the Kyuubi boy I seek, and student to the Hokage who would like nothing more than to see me dead. I should hate you, I might hate you. If only I had never let myself fall victim to those seemingly innocent eyes of yours. When I'm away it's easier to think that maybe one day I can hate you the way I should. How could I have fallen in love with you?

_Every time we lie awake_

_After every hit we take_

_Every feeling that I get_

_But I haven't missed you yet_

_Only when I stop to think about_

I can't sleep, even after seeing you. I keep replaying our time together, trying to keep it fresh in my mind. I never know which time I see you is going to be the last, or if I'll get caught in my quest to see you. I can still feel the warmth of your skin on my finger tips and the softness of your lips as the pressed against mine. Of all the feelings I have flowing through my burning veins none of them are of sadness or regret. Only when I stop to think that you aren't here and that these beautiful memories are just that, memories, do I truly miss you my pink colored angel.

_I hate everything about you_

_Why do I love you_

_I hate everything about you_

_Why do I love you_

You killed my Dana. My only friend in this horrid group and you took his life. That in it's self is more than enough reason to hate you. Why can't I make myself hate you? It would be so much better for you and for myself if I hated you. If I could kill you instead of make love to you the next time I saw you. I hate how weak I have become, but I can't help but fall head over heals all over again when I see you small angelic face. How could a love like ours survive?

_Only When I stop to think about it you_

_I know_

_Only when you start to think about me_

_Do you know_

If I let myself think about you too much the others will notice so I can only think about you in the safety of my dark bedroom as I lay alone on my cold sheets. I know you have the same rules to allow yourself to think of me. We can only do so much though and sometimes in the presence of even Itachi, the most dangerous to think of you around, I stop trying and think about you, I then realize truly how far deep into this shit I am. I hope that doesn't happen to you but I can be almost certain that it does my love.

_I hate everything about you_

_Why do I love you_

_You hate everything about me_

_Why do you love_

I'm an S-class criminal. I killed one of your friends. I desecrated his body. In order to full fill my current mission I have to kill your best friend, I have to steal his life force away. You have more reason to hate me that I have to hate you, but still you welcome me to your bed with open arms and a smile. Tell me why, sweet angel, do you continue to love me?

_I hate_

_You hate_

_I hate _

_You love me_

We hate the idea of each other, hell we hate everything about the other's life. I hate your personality and you hate mine. You hate that I blow up shit to calm my nerves and I hate that you heal people I try to kill. But everything we hate we also can't help but love. It's a sick sadistic way to describe something as beautifully contradictive as we are, but it's the only way I know how. We'll continue to steal away sweet hours many a night until one or both of us die or I am caught inside the village. It's an impossible way to live but we'll manage. Oh why do I still love you?

_I hate everything about you_

_Why do I love you?_

_--_

**That was my first DeiXSakura fic. I hope you guys liked it. Please comment. I'm currently working on a longer fic that starts out sorta like this song fic with them. If this is no good then I wont worry with it. What do you guys think I should do? Would you like to hear more on these guys? Actually I might make this the first chapter of the new fic and just make the rest of it a normal fic not a song fic. That is, if you guys are interested to see how this all turns out. Please comment and tell me what you'd like me to do. **

**Much Love,**

**Crystal**


	2. Chapter 2

Sakura slumped to her bathroom floor panting. She was beginning to wonder what the hell was taking this so long to pass. Every morning for the last week she had been throwing up because of the flu. Last week when Deidara had come to her he said he was suffering from the flu, she should have been over it no sooner than she got it with her bodies rate of healing. She cursed him lightly under her breath for making her sick like this. A small smile played upon her lips and the thought of the art loving blonde. 'Arts a bang! Yeah!' Her mind naturally replayed his over used phrase of choice. She shook her heard lightly side to side as she rose to her feet and prepared for another day at the hospital.

When she entered her bedroom she found something sitting on her dresser. It was a small clay bird with a piece of paper tied to it's neck. She skipped to it quickly a goofy grin plastered to her face. She allowed the bird to perch on her finger as she unattached the small piece of paper.

**Sakura,**

**Sorry it's been awhile. Haven't had any **

**free time lately. Can't write much.**

**I'll be there tonight. **

**Deidara.**

Sakura knew how dangerous the letters were to both send and receive but she couldn't help but enjoy the few she received. It seemed in her mind that if he cared enough to risk sending letters to her that he did care about more than good sex. She tucked the letter and put it in her chakra sealed safe with the other seven or eight letters he had sent to her. The bird also was put in into the box, she had a small collection of things he had made for her ranging from birds to flowers. She closed the small chest and sealed it shut again. Her smile didn't fade from her face until she exited her house and came face to face with Shikamaru and Ino. "Oh, hey forehead girl! We were just coming to get you." Sakura forced a smile back onto her face as they began to walk to the hospital together. Shikamaru had been walking Ino to work everyday for the last week or two and Sakura hated to have to watch them interact and laugh together as the walked hands intertwined. It didn't seem fair that Ino had such an easy carefree relationship while Sakura had such a troublesome and painful love life. She sighed and walked silently beside the couple. "Okay bye Shikamaru!" Ino yelled as they approached the hospital. As they passed through the doors they greeted Shizune who was trying to heal a flailing young ninja. He seemed to be trying to recount the battle for Shizune, but all he was accomplishing was making her job a little harder. The boy reminded Sakura of a younger Naruto.

Sakura was rushed into room 114 no sooner than she clocked in for the day. She frowned when she saw the name written on the chart. "Lee what happened?" The question was out of her mouth before said ninja could even realize which doctor was seeing him. "I was attacked by an Akatsuki member." Sakura then noticed that Lee's leg was no longer attached to his body but was sitting beside him on the bed, waiting for attention. Sakura set to healing him, trying hard to swallow the lump that was forming in her throat. She knew what could have caused such an injury but she wanted to be positive before she let herself fully believe it. "Do you know which one it was Lee-san?" After the leg was reattached she set to healing the various burns and missing pieces of flesh. "He was blonde, and his hair was long. He fought using exploding clay. I believe I heard someone call him by a name that began with a b or a d." Lee said his eyes flitting closed as sleep over took the last parts of his sentence. "Deidara." Sakura sighed the name under her breath and instantly silenced herself. She could not speak that name out loud when not in the safety of her home.

After a long day of healing and holding in the stress that her lover had almost killed one of her best friends Sakura was finally able to return home and settle on her couch for the longest few hours of her life. When she knew he was coming it always seemed to take so much longer to get dark out. She knew he would be there as soon as he felt it safe enough to venture into the village but she wished the stars would hurry and take their place in the sky. It was only six, he usually arrived a few moments after her clock struck nine. She turned her TV on and settled for watching a two and a half hour long movie. She could handle thirty minutes of free waiting after it was over. Sakura found herself crying with the movie as all of the main characters met with the untimely end. The credits began to role and she lifted herself stiffly off of the couch. She walked to her bathroom and looked at her reflection. She groaned and pulled a brush through her messy pink hair. He splashed cold water on her face and as she was rubbing her face dry she felt familiar arms encircle her waist. "Hello Sakura." His voice alone was enough to send shivers down her spine as she dropped the towel and turned in the embrace to face him. "Deidara!" She yelled happily returning the gesture. "Whoa love, calm down. Yeah." His smile was enough to make Sakura's world right side up again. Suddenly she remembered Lee's smiling face. Her smile faded as she stared at the blonde criminal before her. "You almost killed Lee." Her voice left no room for question. "So he made it? I did my best to make it look believable, yeah, and make sure he'd survive at the same time. Sakura it's not easy to fool the others and let your friends go at the same time. I tried love. Really I did. Yeah." He seemed sincere enough so Sakura let it drop at that and drug him towards her bedroom. "You got me sick too you ass." She said laughing as she pushed him down onto her double wide mattress. "Sorry about that, Yeah." Sakura giggled and laid down roughly beside him. "So your weeks been rough?" She asked cuddling as close to his side as she could manage. He laughed a little at her eagerness to get close and wrapped his arms around her. "It's been a pretty busy one. Yeah." He said kissing the top of her head. "Mine too." Sakura said lifting her head and searching with her eyes closed. Deidara instantly understood and he pressed his lips to hers, lightly at first but the kiss quickly deepened. He traced his lips lightly over hers, asking for her permission. She parted them willing, anxious to taste his warmth again. They explored the farthest corners of each others mouths. Their hands knotted into each others hair. Sakura quickly tore the blonde hair out of it's neat half a pony-tail. "I missed you." He said in between sloppy kisses. "Not as much as I missed you." Sakura muttered back against his soft, almost feminine, lips.

--

**Well there's chapter two. Honestly I wrote this before you guys even told me you wanted more. XP **

**I couldn't help myself. I wasn't going to post it if no one wanted to read it though. Promise. I think I kinda actually like this story. It's different from the rest of the stories I've written mainly because it's not a Sasuke and Sakura story. This is a first for me, so tell me how I do. I know Deidara is a little out of character but I mean, he's with Sakura. How much more out of character could you get? I hope you enjoyed this as much as I love writing it. I'll update soon. Promise. **

**XOXO,**

**Crystal**


	3. Chapter 3

Sakura shifted closer to the source of the warmth beside her. The bird chirping in her window is what had awakened her. She wrapped her arms around the scared chest that her head was resting on. The bird continued to chirp and Sakura opened her eyes slowly, helping them adjust to the morning light before she opened them completely. She snuggled closer into the crevice between Deidara's neck and shoulder. The scent on his skin filled her senses and she smiled a sleepy smile. Her alarm clock went of and her brain suddenly shifted into the danger mode. It was morning. The sun was up and Deidara was still in her bed. He hadn't left the village! She sat up quickly, the motion waking her partner. He looked at her, uncomprehending for a moment. After a second of staring at each other the reality set in. "Shit!" He yelled and smacked himself on the head. "I fell asleep, yeah." Sakura stood and began to get dressed. "I have to be at the hospital in half an hour and Ino will be here to walk with me in fifteen minutes. You can't leave the village now, it's too dangerous. I guess you'll have to mask your chakra and hope for the best." She said pulling a clean skirt on over her legs. Deidara just stared at her. "You want me to stay here? In your house, all day, yeah?" Sakura gave him a look that said 'are you stupid'? "I don't really see any other option here." Her tone was so business like it kind of made Deidara a little unsure of himself. He was walking toward her to embrace her once again when she rushed from the bedroom at breakneck speed. "What are you doing? Yeah." He called following at a slower pace. "I don't feel…" Her voice cut off and gagging was all that he could hear from the bathroom. He crouched down beside her and rubbed her back lightly. "I guess I'm still sick." She muttered weakly through her gasping. "Maybe you should let the Hokage do a check up, yeah. You body should be able to naturally fight off an infection." Sakura smiled and stood, walking over to the sink. "If you don't mind I would like to brush my teeth in privacy." Deidara smiled and left the bathroom, waiting instead in the bedroom. 

Sakura entered the bedroom slowly and took in the beautiful male face she had never before seen in the early sunlight. Normally the only light she saw that face in was artificial. She smiled and gave him one more small kiss before the doorbell sounded. "That's Ino. I gotta go." He nodded. "Love you." He said holding her a second longer. "Love you too." she said as she turned and left the house, leaving him alone on the bed. Sakura smiled the whole way to work that day and it did not go unnoticed by her friend. As soon as they were in the hospital Ino turned to her. "You got laid." It was a statement, not a question. "What? What the hell are you talking about?" Sakura said laughing. "You can't stop smiling. Who was he?" Ino said grinning slyly. "None of your business." Sakura said giggling and walking away. If only Ino knew who had been in her bed last night. The thought had Sakura smiling for the rest of the day. That is until she entered the room after work with Hokage in order to get her exam. 

"Sakura, is there someone special in your life your not telling me about?" Tsunade questioned Sakura once she had finished the exam. "No. I see a few guys here and there, but never anything serious." Sakura lied flawlessly. She had become an excellent liar when she needed to be. "Well then I'm afraid this may be bad news for you. Sakura, you're pregnant." In that instant everything fell into place for the pink haired konoichi. The sickness, the fatigue, the five extra pounds she'd gained recently. She felt her face go pale and the Hokage nodded in sympathy. "Maybe you should take a day or two off, to think things through?" Tsunade proposed, putting a hand on the young girls arm. Sakura nodded and rushed out of the room before the tear drops started. How could she let this happen? How could she be so naive? She opened her front door and locked it behind her, rushing into her bedroom to find her love. 

"You're home early, yeah." Deidara said smiling widely. He noticed Sakura's tears and his smile instantly fell. "What happened?" Sakura just rushed into his arms and cried softly for a few moments. "Deidara, something horrible happened. We were so irresponsible." She said lifting her head to look at him. "Did someone find out, yeah?" His voice was flat, all previous emotion gone. "No. No one found out. I'm… I'm going to have a baby Dei. I'm going to have your baby." Deidara's eyes flashed with many emotions before regret finally settled in them. "Hoe could we have not thought of that possibility? We weren't careful at all! Yeah." He yelled. "I know. What are we going to do?" She asked quietly, afraid he was angry with her. "I don't know Sakura. I just don't know." He said falling back onto the bed, pulling her down beside him. "Under any other circumstances this would be considered a good thing. But Sakura we can't pull this off! My kekegenkai! They'll no who fathered it the second it's born, yeah!" Sakura hadn't thought of that. She laid her head silently on his shoulder. "We knew we were taking risks. We just didn't think of this particular risk. I know that they'll be able to tell, I'll just have to lie my ass off. I seem to be doing an okay job of lying so far, I'll just have to keep it up." She said smiling sadly. "We can make this work." He confirmed holding her close to his chest. "I have to leave before midnight tonight. The others will be wondering where I've gotten to for so long." Sakura cuddled closer to his side and sighed. "I think the worst part is going to be raising the baby alone." She said absentmindedly. Deidara stiffened beside her. "I'm sorry about that. Yeah." Sakura just smiled a little. "It'll all be alright." And she settled in beside him to make the best of the little time they had together.

--

**Chapter three is up. It's a little shorter than the rest but I hope you guys are enjoying this as much as I have been. It's fun to write and hopefully I don't get writers block on this. I think I need a beta, spell check can only do so much. Does anyone want to beta for me? It's not a glorious job but I would be forever in your debt. **

**Suki Da Yo,**

**Crystal**


	4. Chapter 4

Sakura awoke with the sot sunlight hitting her eyes. She looked around just to make sure that Deidara had made it out of the village this time. She smiled. Yesterday was the longest they've ever been together and she still hadn't come down from the high it had given her. She knew how to lie her way out of this situation, she wasn't sure if it would work but she had no other option at this point. She placed a hand lightly on her stomach. Now that she was trying harder she could very faintly sense a small chakra growing and churning inside of her. She knew her family named was ruined now, but it didn't matter she was the last of her name. Sakura knew she could not give the child her name, but her love had long since abandoned his last name. Sakura knew she was on her own to give the child a new name, one that would not be dishonored by her mistakes. She stood and stretched her arms into the air. Their was a folded piece of paper on her dresser. She walked to the note, yawning as she unfolded it. 

Sakura,

I'll try to get out to see you soon but I'm not sure how long it could take. 

It may be a week or so.

I'm sorry but I was gone far to long, the others are bound to have noticed 

My absence this time. 

I'll probably send a bird to you in my leave love.

Love,

Deidara

Sakura giggled in high spirits. She knew that when she gave birth it could be a truly bad outcome if she didn't speak to Tsunade soon. She would have to tell Tsunade a horrible lie. She would say that she was raped by one of the Akatsuki on one of her mission. She could play off why she hadn't come forward sooner and it would explain the Kekkei Genkai. That fact could not get her down at the moment. For some un-fathomable reason her spirits were soaring. Maybe it was all of the time with Deidara in the last two days, or maybe deep down she was excited to be having his baby. She felt in some strange way that now even when he was gone she would have a link, a connection with him. She dressed quickly and felt herself whistling as she walked quickly to the office of the Hokage. She paused for a moment and silenced herself. She had to appear stressed and upset. Her face fell and she forced a few tears to build up in her eyes. It really wasn't that hard when she thought of how she would be lying to her sensei. 

"Tsunade-sama, I have something I need to talk to you about." Sakura's forced faltered and cracked in all the right places. She was so proud of herself. "What is it Sakura?" Tsunade sad taking in the appearance of her apprentice. "Well, how far along am I?" she made the question appear as if the answer was of the most vital importance. "About three and a half months." Tsunade said gravely. Sakura widened her eyes at her mentor. "There's only one man who could be the father then Tsunade-sama." Sakura made the tears flow heavily then. "Tsunade….a few months ago….going on four now…I was on a mission …and I was… raped… by an Akatsuki member." Sakura fell to her knees and sobbed uncontrollably. Tsunade rose and rubbed Sakura's back. Her expression was one of immense shock. "Why …why didn't you tell me before now?" Sakura just cried harder. "I …just wa…wanted to forget it." Tsunade's eyes softened. "I know you don't want to remember but can you tell me which one it was?" Sakura nodded gravely. "The blonde one, the one that killed Gaara." Tsunade clenched her fists together. "It's okay Sakura. It's all okay." Tsunade said patting her students back softly. "Are you sure it can't be anyone else?" Sakura shook her head. "No one else. I haven't well …been with anyone of my own free will since Sasuke ……left." Tsunade looked at her sternly. "Sakura, you aren't still hung up on Sasuke are you?" Sakura felt a long dormant fault line in her heart grind, causing a fresh wave of pain. Her first love, not her only love, just her first. She had excepted that it would always hurt to hear that name, no matter how much she loved Deidara. "No. I just haven't found anyone else as special too me." A lie. "All right, that's good." Sakura stood to her feet. "May I please be excused?" Tsunade nodded and Sakura rushed from the room, running full speed towards the Uchiha district. She needed to visit him now, her heart was aching. If only Tsunade had not mentioned him to her. Her high spirits from earlier that day were crushed and her mood was dark and brooding. She felt real tears building in her eyes as she crossed the streets of Konaha.

Half way to her destination she saw Naruto running towards he full speed. "Sakura-chan!" She smiled, pushing the tears back from her eyes. "Hey Naruto." She laughed a little when he came to rest beside her. Hinata jogged up to Naruto. "Sorry I left you like that Hinata-chan! I haven't seen Sakura in ages though!" He yelled a little too loudly. "It's ….o…o..okay Na… Naruto-kun." She stammered smiling shyly. Sakura was glad Naruto had finally wised up to how Hinata felt about him. "Me and Hinata-chan are going out for Ramen." Naruto said smiling widely. Hinata blushed a deep red, almost violet color. "Well I hope you have a great time." Sakura said smiling. "Where are you headed Sakura-chan?" Hinata asked quietly, not a single stammer. "I'm going to visit Sasuke-kun." Naruto gave her a look a disbelief and she smiled sadly. "Tsunade brought him up, and he probably would want some new flowers." She smiled and walked past her best friend. "Sakura, don't let him upset you too bad. He's always wanted your happiness, that's why he did it." Sakura felt fresh tears fall. "I know." 

Sakura picked out the most beautiful arrangement she could find. The flowers were dark blue and white and she got the woman to make her a special Uchiha symbol for the center piece. "Arigato." Sakura said handing the woman her money and bowing. "Do try not to be too upset Deary." Sakura just smiled and thanked her for her kindness. She walked silently the rest of the way to the Uchiha district. She sighed and entered the well known area of Konaha. The buildings were still blood stained. No one felt the need to clean them and Sasuke could never bring himself to face the memories enough to do it. Fresh tears fell as his face entered her mind. She wound her way down familiar streets until she found her destination. Nestled in the center of the compound. The Uchiha family graveyard.


	5. Chapter 5

_FLASHBACK_

_Sakura smiled happily at her soon to be husband. "Sasuke-kun, this is the first mission we've had together since you came back to Konaha!" She said happily clapping her hands together. "I know." He said but she was sure she saw him smile a little. She cuddled closer to him, Kakashi in the next tent over yelled to them. "No funny business when we're on a mission." Sakura giggled. "Hai Sensei." She called putting her face deeper into the crook of his neck. She breathed in his scent and smiled happily into his skin. He put a finger under her chin and forced her head out of it's safety so she was facing him. He brought his lips to hers, no words were exchanged between the two just a small series of passionate kisses. Sakura pulled back after a dozen or so kisses a smiled at him. "I love you so much." She said rubbing her nose to his. "You know I love you also." He said quietly, almost not there. Sakura giggled. Two and half years together and it still made him uncomfortable to express emotion. She knew if it wasn't so dark in the tent she would have seen the blush on his face. She giggled like mad and wrapped he arms tighter around his waste, blocking off his air. "Sa.. Sakura I can't breath!" He managed to choke out. "Sorry." She said letting go only slightly, but enough to allow to air to pass through his lungs. "You so easily excited he said. She could practically feel the smirk that would be on his face when he said this. She kissed his lips gently. "Only when it comes to you." She said putting her head back on his shoulder. _

"_So have you picked out your grooms men?" Sasuke chuckled. "You know the only person I choose is Naruto. The rest are up to you." Sakura smiled. "You don't know anyone else well enough." It wasn't a question. "Right." He said petting her head lightly. "Well Ino was going to be my maid of honor but then I couldn't pick between her and Hinata so Ino said she wanted to walk with Shikamaru and not Naruto. So Hinata is my maid of honor. Then bridesmaids are Ino, TenTen, and Ren (A/N In my story that's Kakashi's girlfriend). So I guess it can be Shikamaru, Neji, and Kakashi. Oh but what about Lee? But who can walk with him? I have to find…" Sasuke silenced her with a kiss. "Don't worry about it now sweetie." She sighed. "I have to plan it sometime." She mumbled sleep starting to wear he down. "You should sleep my Sakura-chan." He said wrapping his arms snuggly around her. She yawned and then moaned in frustration. "But I don't want to!" She sounded like an ignored child. "You need your sleep, we have a long day ahead of us tomorrow." Sakura sighed, giving in. "Fine, fine." She cuddled as close to her love as she could and drifted airily off into sleep._

_Early the next morning Sakura was awoken by her love gently brushing his lips to hers. "Good morning angel." She sat up and smiled at him sleepily at him. "You look so cute like that." He said rubbing her hair with his calloused hand. She looked at her reflection and groaned. Her short bubble gum hair was sticking in seemingly impossible angles. "This is not cute." She said simply as she ran her fingers through her hair. Sasuke chuckled and stepped out the tent. She didn't suspect anything fishy was going on until she heard Naruto laugh and the tent fell down on her head. "Sasuke Uchiha I'm going to murder you!" She yelled laughing and trying to wiggle her way from the prison. She finally found her way out to see Naruto laughing at her and Sasuke and Kakashi grinning. Kakashi put his hands in the air. "I'm totally innocent in this." Sakura stood up and faked anger towards her fiancé. She stalked towards him and as she reached him raised her hand as if to slap him. He cringed away from her preparing for the paint hat would never come. Instead of slapping him she pressed her lips softly on his. "Stupid Uchiha. _


	6. Chapter 6

_FLASHBACK CONTINUENCE_

_As the safety of the campsite disappeared behind them Sakura began to have a slight feeling of unease. She had no facts to back her feelings up so she kept them to herself, but she was watching everything in the forest around her carefully and her senses were on high alert. There was nothing that should be making her nervous but still she was on edge. "Sasuke, I …" She stopped when she heard a twig snap behind her. Ordinarily she would have dismissed it as nothing, the was no chakra in the area so her fears would be for nothing, but she found herself freezing and listening intently to her surroundings. "What is it?" Sasuke asked coming to a halt beside her. He let go of her hand and his hand slid towards his weapon pouch ever so discretely. "Shhh." She put her finger over her mouth to silence him. Her ears buzzed from the strain to hear nothing in the eerie silence. It was then the silence really sunk in. No birds, no squirrels, not even an insect was making any noise. Sasuke seemed to noticed this at the same time she did because he slid causally into a defensive stance beside her. He motioned swiftly and silently to Naruto and he and Kakashi took similar stances. A ghostly chuckle could be heard. Sakura slid down into her low defensive position, as close to the ground as she could get. It was easier to turn defensive moves offensive if she was closer to the ground. (A/N: She can break the ground! )_

"Stupid, Stupid, Stupid!" She yelled to herself as she remember the day. As she fell into misery she decided that there was no reason why she shouldn't let herself suffer thoroughly. She let herself fall back into the dreaded memory.

"_I can't sense or see anything!" Sakura groaned in complaint. Sasuke smiled humorlessly and activated his Sharingan. "There are eight of them." He said quietly. "Sakura there are two to your left. About 50 feet out. Kakashi 20 feet out to your rear. Naruto there are two ahead about 100 foot. I'll take the right. Ready?" He was speaking so quietly that the enemy had no hope of hearing. Sakura knew that they would be ignorant when the attack came. Everyone nodded so minutely you could hardly tell they had moved. "Go!" Sasuke whispered as he disappeared. Sakura masked her chakra and was in a instant behind her foes. "Hello boys." She said sweetly as she smiled and bashed their heads together with enough force to stun but not kill them. One of them managed a substitution jutsu in time, a slight surprise to Sakura, but the other fell face first, momentarily paralyzed. She looked to her left and right trying to find the attacker. "Damn it." She muttered. Without Sasuke with her she was blind. She had no hope to find him like this. She picked up the still slightly dazed ninja by the back of his neck and lifted him effortlessly off of the ground. She took out a single kunai and slit his throat before she threw his dying body to the ground. Suddenly she had a brilliant idea. She did a shadow clone jutsu, making four solid copies of herself. She was sure that the enemy had seen this. But what she was positive he didn't see was the explosive tags hidden under their clothes. Sakura quickly dispersed the clones and she herself began to move quickly and silently through the trees above. The man who had preformed a clone let a ghost of a whisper escape to her. "Clones won't work on me sweetheart. This isn't the graduation exam." She faked stress and stopped her movements suddenly. Forcing herself to act badly she yelled back to him. "You can't be sure which of us is real!" Her clones yelled her words in symphony. She sounded like she was bluffing badly, just a part of her real act though. _

_The man snickered and Sakura got a basic area for him. She sent in two clones first and she herself brought up the rear. She knew that he would see her in the back. If her plan worked he would pretend to mistake a clone for the real her, trying to trick the trick master herself. If this particular trick was to fail, a small chance that it would, she already had another much more risky one to back it up. The man did exactly the opposite of what Sakura was expecting. Instead of attacking at all he just disappeared again. "You'll have to come up with a better plan than that konoichi." He said as his laughter faded into the leaves. Sakura grunted and let herself fall rapidly to the forest floor. She had taken in many detail about the man in the few seconds she had seen him. His hair was black, his eyes were gold, and all of his attacks her intertwined with his katana. You could see that easily in the way he carried it with him. She now had her completed second plan. She knew that her life was going to be five years shorter after she used 'that' jutsu. Her eyes flashed silver for the briefest of instants and she knew the exact location of her enemy. She rushed head on towards him, fist reared back as if to punch. He smirked when he saw her. "Getting sloppy." He said pushing the katana straight through her stomach. She fell backwards onto the ground and smiled. She healed her insides around the katana making it almost like a part of her body. She lay motionless, feigning death. She even began to hide her chakra slowly, as if her life was fading away. He walked towards he smiling, his guard was down it was now or never. As Sakura prepared herself for the sudden chakra less jump she felt something that sent alarm shots down her spine. Sasuke was doing the chidori and had mangekyo activated at the same time. There was a fifty percent chance that he would die from using that much chakra in suck rapid succession. Sasuke's chidori sliced trough the man and Sakura jumped to her feet. She pulled the katana out of her and healed the wound fully. The man she had previously been fighting lay dead on the ground and Sasuke lay face down beside him. His chakra was dangerously low and fading fast. "Sasuke-kun!" She yelled as she ran to his side. She rolled him over and tears sprang to her eyes. His eyes were flat black and bloodshot. He looked shocked to see her. "You were faking." The realization seemed to dumbfound him. All Sakura could do was nod. "Well I screwed up didn't I?" He now sounded resigned, almost as if…. "No! Sasuke you can't give up like that! Fight!" Sakura's tears were now pooling over. "You're chakra lock was so good even the Sharingan couldn't see through it. I thought I was loosing you Sakura." He said, ignoring her outburst. "I used too much chakra and put too much stress on my body. I had already used the chidori three times today anyway." Sakura shook her head in disbelief. "Sasuke, don't give up." Her voice was now weak and pleading. She began to push all that was left of her chakra into his body._

"_Don't waist your chakra Sakura. We would need Naruto to do any good now, and I don't think he'll arrive in time. Sakura I'm sorry." He said breathing in a deep jagged breath. His body was starting to shut down. "No! Don't talk like that! You can't give up on me! You can't just leave me like this. I love you! I need you! Don't leave." Her vision was blurred with tears as she pumped chakra into his dying body. Sasuke coughed roughly and took one last breath in. Sakura pushed chakra harder, trying to make his lungs continue their motion. With the last of the air in his lungs he forced out two simple sentences. "I love you. Be happy." And then he closed his eyes. Sakura felt his heart stop beating but she pressed more and more chakra into him. She could feel that Naruto and Kakashi were running full speed at her, sensing the loss of Sasuke's chakra. She ignored that and pushed more chakra into Sasuke's unmoving body. She closed her eyes, unable to look at his face anymore but still she tried. She felt her body scream that she needed to stop but that only made her push harder. Finally as she faintly heard footsteps and screaming voices behind her, Sakura fell into unconsciousness._

Sakura was now standing above his six year old grave. Tears were streaming down her face but she remained silent as she placed the flowers by his stone. "I'm sorry it's been so long." She said sitting beside his resting place. "I've just been afraid to come and visit you. I feel like I betraying you in a way whenever I'm with Deidara and coming here only makes the feeling stronger. I still love you but Sasuke he makes me happy again. He takes away the loneliness and I love him too. I wish there was someway you could tell me it was alright, tell me to be with him. I really want to, and I don't plan on ending it but it would make me feel better all the same." She paused for a moment, closed her eyes, and suddenly Sasuke's last words filtered through her mind like a rich summers breeze. "Be Happy." The words were so real Sakura could have almost sworn that she's heard them out loud. She opened her eyes and smiled through her tears. "Thanks Sasuke-kun."

--

**Well the SasukeXSakura part is over. The next few flashbacks will be when Deidara came into her life. I hope you've enjoyed the story thus far! **

**XOXO**

**Sakura Blossom**


	7. Chapter 7

**This will be the chapter where Sakura meets Deidara. It took me a long time to think up, I was at a loss at how to fit him in so I hope you enjoy.**

**--**

_Sakura sat lazily staring at the pond before her. She shut down all of her senses other than her sight, not wanting to feel if anyone was chasing after her. She didn't know how to react to anything anymore. She lost Sasuke, she got him back, she was about to be happy, and then she lost him again. Her body did not know how to recover from that much stress. Death was a comfort she could not expect at this point in time. Because she had shut down her extra senses she did not feel the extraordinary chakra of the man that came to rest silently beside her. "Why are you so unguarded Konoichi, Hmmm.?" He said quietly, as if breaking the silence was somehow taboo. Sakura tensed slightly and then relaxed. If he had really wanted her dead she would already be dead. "Because no one has the mercy to kill someone who wants to die." She said simply as if she was not at all depressed or lonely. She stated it like it was an inescapable fact, which for her it was. He seemed a bit taken aback but if he was he was good at hiding it. "Interesting. And why would you be wanting to die now, Hmmm?" He said turned his face from her to the pond in front of him. Sakura grinned slightly. "Why would you care to know?" Deidara grimaced slightly. "Because maybe we're in the same boat you and I." Sakura's eyes widened and her jaw dropped as she gapped at him. "What do you mean?" Then she remembered why exactly she knew this man's name. She knew all of the Akatsuki by name but not by face. This was the man who's partner she had killed and who had tried to kill Kakashi and Naruto. "Your partner." She said her eyes fogging over in a familiar cloud as she settled back into her emotionless sea. "He was my only friend in this horrible world. He was my Dana." Deidara said grabbing a rock and chunking it at the body of water before him. Sakura felt her firmly set mouth fall a little into a small frown. She had killed his only friend. Then she set her mouth straight again. He had killed plenty of people without remorse he deserved to die. And then she remembered that he could have killed her, but he didn't. He could have walked away and continued on with his endless evil existence, but he didn't. He had let her leave and had even given her information to find Orochimaru. She felt a pang of remorse and pity bubble in the pit of her stomach._

"_Well who died on you Konoichi, Hmmm?" He said leaning back on his hands and letting the sun hit his face. Sakura noticed how it was slightly feminine and just how pretty he really was. "My fiancé Uchiha Sasuke." She said feeling the unfailing tears when his name passed her chapped lips. "An Uchiha, Hmmm? Well isn't that interesting." He said barely over a whisper. Sakura turned to look at the man beside her. She was in aw that she was not dead by this point and she was curious to know why he was being so tolerant of her. "Yeah. Tell me something." She said laying on her stomach with her hands supporting her head. Her eyes were lifted only slightly of the normal gloom but it was enough for her to realize that she was actually curious. She was feeling something, and emotion was something she had grown shy of. He nodded keeping his eyes closed as the sun warmed his pale skin. "Why are you here, talking to me? Shouldn't I be dead?" She had not even the slightest fear growing in her. She felt save. 'How odd.' She thought tilting her head to the side in curiosity. "I told you, Hmmm. We are in the same boat. You're the only person who can understand me right now." He said opening his eyes and smiling at the young Konoichi before him. "But he died 5 years ago." Sakura said holding up one finger to emphasize her point. "Ah but I have no one else important to me, Hmmm. You have friends, I'm alone thanks to you, Hmmm." He said grinning with his eyes closed. "The how can you smile?" She said falling down onto her side, turned so that she could still see him. "Because Dana always said that my smile was annoying so I know that he liked me to be happy, Hmmm. He'd never say it of course, none of us would. Annoying was one thing he called me to show he cared, Hmmm. In a weird way. So I know that he would want me to keep on smiling my annoying smile." As he said these words another of his goofy grins found its way to his face. The smiles suited him better than the frown of a moment earlier Sakura thought absentmindedly. She remembered that Sasuke always said her smile and laugh were annoying and she found herself grinning a little despite herself. "Is that a smile I see, Hmmm?" He said a laugh in his voice. Sakura tried to fight away her smile but found it growing at his proud expression. He was so easy to please. _

"_It is!" He yelled and plopped fully onto his back beside her, a chuckled escaping his lips. Sakura shock her head but she could feel that the corner of her lips were still slightly uplifted. "Can I get a name, Hmmm?" He said closing his eyes again. Sakura blinked twice before she understood his request. "Haruno. Haruno Sakura." She then let herself fell down a few feet from him and closed her eyes as well. The sun warmed her face and she sighed in contentment, another thing she had not done in ages. "Nice name you got there, Hmmm.? Mines Deidara." He told her something she already knew but somehow it was different. He trusted her with his name, wanted her to know even. She turned her face to the side and opened her eyes to see that he was sitting straight up and his eyes were open. "My new partner, Tobi, is looking for me and I really don't want him to find my secret spot, Hmmm." Sakura nodded slightly, not understanding why he felt the need to tell her this. He grinned. "It's been nice to meet you. Maybe I'll run into you again, Hmmm." And then he was gone. Sakura closed her eyes and just lay still for a moment. She then stood and began her long trek home to Konaha._


	8. Chapter 8

**Another flashback. This will probably be the last one, then I'll get back to the real action, okay? This story has gotten nowhere new in four chapters now but I figured you guys would enjoy this stuff anyway. I hope you have. Here's the flashback finale! It might be short. I'm anxious to get back to preggy Sakura. XP**

_**--**_

_Sakura sat in front of their lake. She had come back to the lake many times in the last six months and her and the criminal had become great friends. If she was truly honest with herself she would admit that he had become her best friend. She lay back and waited for him to arrive as the twilight sun warmed her face. He always came. She asked him how he knew when she was there but he would never tell her. She grinned slightly to herself. Six months hanging around this man had turned her into a whole new woman. She noticed herself laughing and smiling more as time went on. Suddenly she felt his presence above her and she opened her eyes to see him landing a huge clay bird. "Hello Sakura, Hmmm.?" He said smiling and sitting Indian style beside her. "Hey." She had closed her eyes again. "Was that your explosion I heard a moment ago?" She said a smile in her voice but not on her face. "Yeah. It was beautiful you should have seen it, Hmmm!?" Sakura could imagine the maniac expression that would be gracing his face at that moment. A smile too big and eyes too wide in excitement. She giggled softly. Sakura could hear his rant on the beauty of his art begin but she ignored the bulk of it, already knowing exactly what the man would say. After a few moments he was quiet and calm again as they sat silently beside each other. No words were exchanged for over an hour. It had been completely dark around them for more than fifteen minutes now. _

_She heard the sharp intake of breath beside her but she didn't opened her eyes. She didn't think anything strange until his lips were crushed against hers. A warm sensation spread through her whole body and Sakura felt herself yearn to be closer to him. Her body reacted before her mind could catch up as her arms found their way around his neck. She felt her lips move with his and her brain switched to alert mode. She pulled her arms back and rolled sideways to escape his sweet kiss. "Deidara, I… I…" And then she stood. "Sakura wait!" He yelled when she turned heal and ran back towards her village and towards safety. She ran as fast as her well trained legs would carry her towards her home. Her brain was still sending panic waves to her body even though the pleasure of his lips were miles behind her now. _

_Sakura stepped out of her shower and dressed slowly, dreading bed. Even after she moved out of the Uchiha house were she and Sasuke lived she could not get used to sleeping without him. She found her way in the darkness to her bed and sighed as she snuggled into the covers. She heard something knock at her window and she groaned. She cursed Naruto for bothering her this late but when she got to her window her hands shook and she stepped back from the glass. "Let me in." Deidara mouthed to her form the tree outside her window. She shook her head no and he sighed. He pushed the window up a crack and then stopped. "Please, Hmmm?" He gave her his sad eyes and she sighed loudly. "Fine." She pulled up the window the rest of the way and she returned to her bed. Sitting on the edge of it and staring into the darkness in front of her. Now that he had closed the curtains it was dark again in her small bedroom. "Sakura, about earlier I'm sorry, Hmmm.?" She fell backwards and lay on her back on the bed. "Sit." She demanded in a quiet voice. She really would hate to loose her best friend but the feeling she had for him now were beginning to grow well past her established boundaries for him. "I just thought you felt something you don't, Hmm.?" He said and she could hear the smile in his voice. No matter what happened he could always find the courage to smile and Sakura envied him for it. "That not it. The problem is I liked it! The problem is I do feel like that! The problem is I'm betraying Sasuke-kun!" She yelled feeling tears fall down her face. She cried herself to sleep often but never once had she cried in front of her blonde friend. She could fell the shock that radiated off of him. "Sakura, I think he would be okay if you loved someone else too ya know, Hmmm.?" Sakura tensed up instantly and her protective shell went up around her heart. "Aw now don't be like that, Hmmm.?" He said placing a hand on her arm. "Don't tense all up and block me out. You know he would want your happiness above all, Hmmm." _

_Sakura lay silently for a moment and then she decided that she would listen to Deidara and she would try to take a step towards her new happiness. She would try to be with him and if it didn't work it would just go back to this. That was what she told herself to give herself the courage to do what she did next. She sat up and found his face in the dark. She could feel him holding in a breath and she smiled. She brushed her lips lightly across his and then pulled back a little. Where ever he touched her seemed warmer than the rest of her body. She brought her face close to his and whispered before crushing her lips roughly onto his "You know, I think you're right this time."_


	9. Chapter 9

**By this point in the story Sakura and Deidara have been together over 2 years. Sorry that it may not be clear in the writing but I think I make it sort of clear in this chapter, only if you read carefully and pay attention to number. **

**--**

**Sakura didn't know why but after she paid her respects to her late boyfriend she wove her way through the streets and to the house that used to be her home. The door was locked but Sakura still had her key hidden. She didn't know why she had left it there, it just felt wrong for her to take it away. As the door opened Sakura felt her heart stutter painfully. All of their furniture was still exactly where they had left it. Her pictures still hung on the walls. She felt tears well in the back of her eyes and she placed a hand lightly on her stomach. She stepped slowly through the dust covered floor. No one had entered her house in the three years it had been vacant. She ran her hand over the end table and drew it back to stare at the dust. She felt small tears slide noiselessly down her cheeks. As she made her way down the hall she let her eyes trail down the dusty pictures of their life together. Pictures when they just started to date all the way up to a week before he died. She wished she had the courage to take her pictures with her to her new home but she never could seem to bring herself to moving them. She stopped when she was face to face with a white wooden door. She softly ran her hand over the wood and let it come to rest on the door knob. Her whole body shook as the door swung open and before her came to sight her bedroom. It held so many memories for her that she tried hard not to remember. She had never been able to face anything from her past before and she knew that doing this would help her to fully heal herself. Her eyes fell upon their dark blue comforters and she smiled sadly. She stood there silently letting many different memories flood her tangled mind. **

**Sakura opened her closet and looked longingly at all of his shirts that hung, dust covered, beside all of her clothes. His scent, something she hadn't smelled in years, hit her hard when the door was fully opened and she had to shut the door back quickly. "Oh, Sasuke-kun." She said quietly and closed her eyes as she made her way over to her old pine jewelry box. She didn't open it, only looked at it with a mixture of appreciation and sadness. "Well I better get back home before it gets too late. I still have to clean before bed tonight. It's already two o'clock." She felt silly talking to herself but she smiled and took one last look at her bedroom before leaving the house for the first time in what seemed like forever. She was half way home when she ran into Shikamaru, Neji, and Kiba heading her way. "Sakura, we have a mission." Shikamaru seemed more serious than he had been in a while. Sakura nodded and turned to keep walking. "You have to come with us as our medic." Kiba called to her. She spun on her heals and stared wide eyed at him. "Tsunade said this mission would be good for you. She said you could get revenge, whatever that means." Sakura felt her insides turn. She tried to dismiss it, what were the odds? She couldn't fight the little voice in the back of her mind that was chanting his name though and that it was that feeling that had her traveling at twice the speed she would normally be able to travel. She needed to get there sooner to see that it wasn't him, she needed proof. **

**Shikamaru came to a halt about two miles from where Sakura could sense a small chakra. It was too well concealed to tell who it was which had her on complete edge. She locked her chakra signal completely away, just like she had done so many times before, and waited for orders. "It looks like our friend is coming to us." Shikamaru said tensing and taking a defensive stance. Sakura's eyes widened as the ninja broke through the trees in front of her. She could feel his shock too. 'No. No. No.' She screamed helplessly in her mind as her friends began to attack Deidara. Sakura noted that he wasn't fighting back as much as he should be and she scanned him up and down for a reason why. Then she noticed the limp sleeve of his cloak and she gasped. "Neji, he's missing an arm!" Sakura shouted her voice a little to shrill to pass as calm. "We can capture and interrogate him." Shikamaru ordered and the men nodded at their commander. Sakura throat ran dry as she watched helplessly. She couldn't believe her life had turned out like this. She had been too weak to save Sasuke when he really needed her and now she couldn't save Deidara. The blonde ninja looked at her longingly one last time before his eyes flitted closed and he fell harshly to the ground. It took all of Sakura's will power not to run and catch him as she watched his body collide painfully with the ground. He coughed roughly and blood splattered from the lips Sakura had felt so many times. Her heart felt like fire was lit to it but she couldn't stop it from beating and spreading the flaming pain throughout the rest of her body. He head spun and the ground beneath her feet seemed to be welded to the bottom of her shoes. She watched as Kiba crudely tossed the S-class criminal onto the back of Akamaru and tossed the dog one of his torn limbs to chew on. "Get that out of his mouth!" Sakura finally found her voice and screamed at Kiba. "He can't use it no more." "I am going to reattach it you idiot." Sakura said walking towards Kiba who now held Deidara's severed arm. "Sakura you need to heal all of his major injuries and seal all of his chakra." Shikamaru turned away from her after speaking and looked down at a topographical map. **

**Sakura shakily placed her hands on Deidara's chest and began to heal his open wounds. After every wound on his body, not just the major ones, had been healed she turned her attention to sealing his chakra. She sealed it off from his arms first and them proceeded to the rest of his body. "Sakura, The guys and I have to head out and try to catch this guys partner. Do you think that you can watch him in a nearby cave or something until morning. He shouldn't be a threat with no chakra." Shikamaru was now facing her, his face serene again. "Watching him will not be a problem. You guys go on ahead." She was smiling on the inside, this may just work out after all. "Alright men we'll find a cave for her and the prisoner and help Sakura set up a campsite. Then we move out." **


	10. Chapter 10

Sakura sat in front of a small fire in a huge cave outside of Sand country. It was the safest place for them to camp now that Sand and Konaha were on such good terms. She glanced over at Deidara and felt herself reaching out to touch his cheek. As she stroked the soft flesh of his face she felt the muscles under the pale skin twitch in response and his eyes fluttered open. "Your awake." She said smiling softly. "Yeah." He smiled and sat up stiffly before turning his whole body to face her. "So what now, Hmmm?" He said and his smile faltered the slightest bit. Sakura bit her lips and trough a twig into the fire. "I don't know. I can't just let you escape, they'd have me on trial for high treason." Deidara nodded. "Then just let them take me back to Konaha. I'll just be a prisoner for a while, I can make it out, Hmmm.?" He said smiling Sakura's favorite crooked smile. Sakura felt her heart flutter and then sick back down again. "Tsunade won't let you live long. When she realizes that you wont talk she'll have you executed." Deidara looked puzzled. "But isn't it the law that you must keep all captured S-class criminals alive for interrogation for at least five years, Hmmm?" Sakura let her head fall in shame. "It is. Unless you have reasonable cause. Like rape." She was so disgusted with herself for not thinking her decision through all the way. To think that she used to pride herself on her sharp mind and sly disposition. "Well why would they have a bogus charge like that?" He didn't seem to be able to connect the pieces of the puzzle. Sakura almost smiled, difficult thinking had never been his strong point. "I kind of told Tsunade that you raped me." His eyes bulged and he looked desperately at her. "Why would you do that, Hmmm!?" He yelled throwing his hands in the air. "I didn't think all the way through my actions! It was the only way I could think of to cover up for the Kekei Genkai. The only way I could cover up my mistake!" She yelled back tears springing to her eyes.

"Is that what you think of me as, Hmmm? A mistake?" His voice broke only slightly in his last sentence. Sakura reached out to grab him but he pulled away quickly. "You know I didn't mean it like that!" She pleaded with him to understand, to hear her unspoken words and apologies. "Do I Sakura?" He said turning away from her and almost catching his blonde hair on fire in the process. "Deidara, please don't do this to me! Not now I can't take it." She said shaking her head lightly back and fourth to dismiss the tears that were finding there way down her cheeks. He stayed silent and Sakura put a hand on his back. "Please. I know you understand what I meant. I love you. I can't loose you too. Lie to me! Tell me everything is going to be alright!" She screamed throwing her arms around him. She realized how weak and weepy she had been lately but she couldn't help but break so easy. She had lost so much and now she was about to loose even more, her heart couldn't take it. He turned around in her embrace and circled his arms around her. "Sakura, don't cry. I know what you meant and it will all turn out all right. I can't really tell you how it will because I don't know, but we'll be alright." Sakura pulled her face out of his shoulder and looked up at his face. He was smiling again and Sakura's heart stuttered rapidly. Sakura felt her friends chakra approaching and she pulled away from her lover. "The others are coming, you should pretend to be asleep." He nodded and plopped down in what looked like a painful manner. "Be careful." He chuckled and then all was quiet.

"Sakura something incredible has happened. All but this one and one other of the Akatsuki are dead." Shikamaru reported no sooner than his face became visible in the cave. Beside her Deidara shot up and stared wildly at the three approaching ninja. On Akamaru's back was a bag and it was soaked through with blood. "What's in the bag?" Sakura questioned as Kiba settled it onto the ground. "Their heads. There were six with red hair, and it doesn't add up like it should." Shikamaru's face held a look of bewilderment. "The red heads are leader-sama, or known as Pein, he had six body that could all act as one, Hmmm." Deidara's eyes were on the ground and they held a strange emptiness Sakura had never seen in them as he nodded his head. "And the blue one is Kisame." Kiba added in. Deidara nodded. "And we're missing Hidan, Sasori, Orochimaru, and Itachi." Deidara nodded again, his face still empty of anything. "The plant head was Zetsu, The woman was Konan, And the one with the mask was Tobi, Hmmm." Neji's face twisted up slightly. "There was no masked one. He must be the one that did that to them." Deidara looked up suddenly. "Tobi did this to them, Hmmm? I never thought it possible." Shikamaru looked at Deidara his face puzzled. "Why are you telling us this?" A smile graced the blondes face. "Because it's not like it'll get me killed to talk now, Hmmm. There're all dead. It can't hurt any of them now." Sakura wanted so badly to comfort the man before her but she knew she could not. Deidara may not have liked many in the organization after Sasori died but it was still the closest thing he had ever come to a family. She knew no matter how much he disliked some of them he was hurting right now because he had no where left to return to. "Your cooperation will be held into account at your sentencing." Deidara nodded and rose to his feet. "Is it possible to get back to Konaha tonight, Hmmm?" Sakura looked at him puzzled. "If Tobi killed the others he'll be after me, Hmmm.? And he'll kill you too if you get in the way." Sakura got the feeling that if it had just been the guys and Deidara he wouldn't have opened his mouth and they all would have died. She mentally thanked Tsunade for assigning her this mission and un-knowingly saving her loves life along with the lives of three great Konaha shinobi.

"Well we need to leave right away then. Kiba get those heads back on Akamaru.." He pointed at Deidara. "You ride on his back too." Sakura was the only one who noticed the man cringe. He nodded anyway and Sakura sighed out loud. "What's wrong?" Neji uncharacteristically asked her. "This is all just so much trouble." She took her position in between the Hyuuga and the over sized dog as they began to run. "Well when we get to Konaha Tsunade has ordered that you give her the mission briefing with Shikamaru and Kiba and I will escort the prisoner." Sakura nodded and focused her attention on avoiding the blood droplets that were leaking from the bag. "Oh and Sakura, I know about the baby." Neji said in a voice only she could hear. "And I know you lied to Tsunade." Sakura turned to look at him and almost fell from the tree she was standing on. "What ..what do you mean?" He voice was hoarse and her throat was tight. "Sakura I know the truth about you and him."


	11. Chapter 11

Sakura stopped in her tracks and stared wide eyed at Neji, her mouth open in shock. "How …how did you find out Neji? Who have you told?" Neji smirked. "I haven't told anyone except Kakashi but you really need to come clean with Tsunade. I of course won't make you tell her but I think you should." He said continuing his running to catch up with Shikamaru and Kiba. Sakura stared wide eyed after him for a moment but soon enough fond her feet working enough to follow after the men. Sakura contemplated the fact that Kakashi was aware of her treason. "For how long has he known?" Neji grimaced at her. "For over a year now Sakura." She just nodded numbly as she continued to bond effortlessly through the trees. She could practically feel the panic radiating off of Deidara as he rode silently on the back of Akamaru. "Could you possibly arrange for me to talk to him, alone?" Sakura was now running less than a foot to the left of Neji, her eyes pleading. "I can see what I can pull. Are you going to talk to Tsunade?" Her thoughts paused for a moment as she thought it over. "I'll talk to him and see what he thinks." Neji nodded and she fell back into her place behind him. Her mind was a whirling and thinking about more than one thing at a time. Thoughts of him, of what to tell Tsunade, if to tell Tsunade, and lastly thoughts of her baby. What would the truth mean for her baby? She was forced to snap her thoughts back in proper line when her foot nearly slipped from the branch she intended it to land on. She pushed her feet faster and faster and she felt the men around her quicken their pace to match hers. Sakura could feel the village getting closer and closer. The cells in her body seemed to be torn in two. Half of them yearned to be home and know what was going to happened and the other half pulled away from the chance of losing him for good. The gates came into view and her breath caught in her throat.

Tsunade was on the outside of the gate surrounded by at least 20 of the best ANBU in the village. Naruto stood at her side, ANBU masked nowhere to be seen. His eyes were a swirled red and he was growling menacingly. "Tsunade, Sakura and I need to speak to the prisoner alone before the prison guards take him." Naruto growled loader and more fiercely but Tsunade nodded towards Neji. He snatched Deidara off of Akamaru by the hair and drug him carelessly towards Sakura. "We shall be just inside the gate." Sakura could tell the only reason for this allowance was because of what Tsunade thought he had done to her. The ninja before them, Naruto was drug by his collar, all disappeared through the tall wooden gate. As soon as Sakura felt it safe she wheeled around to Deidara, her eyes wild past reason and glinting with an unreadable emotion. "What are we going to do?" Her voice was as quiet as a hummingbirds wings. "What are you talking about?" Deidara's tone was that of a criminal and not of a lover as he scowled menacingly at her. "Neji knows, it's safe Dei." Sakura stepped towards him her hand extended to almost touch him. The craving to caress his face was strong through her but she kept an inch or two from her goal. "How did he find out?" Sakura shook her head. "It's not important now. What are we going to do?" Deidara smiled. "We don't do anything. I'm going to go to prison and you are going to continue being the best damn doctor in Konaha. I won't put you in danger. You can continue with your lie." His voice hardened at the end of his sentence. Sakura's knees began to shake and she glared at him. "I'm going to tell Tsunade everything. I was hoping that maybe you'd have a better idea than that but you seem so eager to just except all of this and give in! I can't seem to get that attitude into my head Deidara, and really I don't want to. I won't let this happen, not so long as I'm still breathing. " Deidara cringed and Sakura smiled weakly. "I can't loose a love like this a second time, I can't live through that." And she let her hand slid gently across the length of his cheek bone one time before she pulled away from him.

Sakura could see Deidara open his mouth to protest but she turned her back on him and entered the village. She had been hoping he would agree with her to tell Tsunade but she could see now that he had already given in to what he thought was inevitable. "Tsunade I need to have a conference with you and the prisoner." Sakura said taking her place beside her mentor. "I think I can arrange for that in the morning Sakura but for tonight he must go to the interrogation office. I will no longer require you to be in the mission briefing if you intend to speak to me privately. You may go home." Sakura cringed ever so slightly. He would be at the mercy of Ibiki for a whole night. "That will be fine my lady. Thank You" Sakura said smiling slightly and backing away as Neji pulled Deidara by his hair through the gate. She could imagine the malicious thoughts running through the blonde's head. "I'll be in your office at dawn." Sakura said turning her back on her mentor and heading towards her home before she could change her mind and shout everything out right now in front of everyone. Sakura's steps were small and slow but she was steadily making her way back towards her home. She let her mind wander over the things that she would say to Tsunade when the morning came. She was more nervous now than she had been all day. She had no idea how sleep would come tonight but she would need to. Tomorrow was going to be tricky, she had to word everything the exact right way or it could go totally wrong and they would both die. She shook her head and tried to dispel the thoughts of what would happen if it went wrong and instead she tried to think of what would happen if it went well. Could she get Deidara out of prison? Could she get him out of death, could she get him out of prison? She tried not to hope but she could feel the hope springing forth and coming to life inside of her heart. Hope was bad, hope could hurt you.


	12. Chapter 12

The loud low toned buzzing of her alarm clock was what tore Sakura from her dreams and into a much less comforting reality. She had been dreaming of the future, unrealistic dreams were Deidara got out of prison and death sentences and the two of them were happy. She sighed as she sat up in her bed, yawning groggily and wishing for the comforts of dreams and lies. She swung her feet lightly over the bed and stood silently. The clothes she had laid out the night before were as would be expected in the same place she had left them. She dressed quickly and some what mechanically and headed swiftly out of her door. The sun would be rising soon and she would be at Tsunade's office by dawn, better to not have Deidara with Ibiki any longer than absolutely necessary. The birds were just beginning to stir as she made her way down the street a little faster than she was trying for. Couldn't help but let her anxiousness to have all of this over get to her. She was afraid to talk to Tsunade but she also couldn't wait to have this over and have this dark cloud over her head gone for good. She hoped that she could save Deidara's life, she knew that if her died she would die right along with him. She had barely been able to breath after the loss of Sasuke, to think his name still shot painful waves through her whole body, and she didn't see how she would be able to breath if she lost someone like that again. The birds were beginning to chirp as she made her way down the nearly empty streets of Konaha.

The tall building that belonged to none other than the Hokage herself loomed ahead as Sakura made her way towards the center of the village. Her heart raced as she placed a hand on the handle of the tower. She heard the voice of her blonde lover and she couldn't wait a moment longer. She opened the door in the middle of Tsunade telling Deidara she would make sure he was dead by the end of the week no matter how much he cooperated with Ibiki. Sakura made her presence known by stepping into the main room and clearing her throat. Tsunade smiled at her and waved her forward with a hand. Sakura shook her head and moved closer to Deidara, barely an arms length away now Sakura turned again to her puzzled mentor. Sakura took a deep breath a glanced at Deidara. He was pleading with her not to tell Tsunade anything, Sakura could read his thoughts in the instant their eyes connected. She smiled apologetically and cleared her throat yet again. "Tsunade-sama I haven't been entirely truthful with you." Sakura felt her insides ball up as she prepared to throw herself to the sharks.

Tsunade watched her expectantly as she waited for Sakura to finish. "When I told you Deidara forced me to have sex with him I lied. Deidara and I have been friends for almost three years and we've been together as more than friends. . ." Her voice broke for a second. "For nearly two of those years." Tsunade's face was a mixture of betrayal, sadness, and lastly anger. "Sakura, he is an S-class criminal! You know better. That's high treason! How could you!?" Sakura squared her shoulders bravely and went face first into the storm that was Tsunade. "Tsunade-sama I know very well the laws I broke. Deidara has not been a threat to this village in the time I have been seeing him, I can promise you that. The other Akatsuki members did not know of his being with me just as no villagers knew of me being with him. I love him my lady. And he loves me." Tsunade's face lost all expression for a moment before a soft look graced her features. "Sakura I can't let him off the hook just because I care about you. He will have to pay for his crimes against Konaha." She turned to Deidara. "Is what Sakura said true? Do you love her?" Deidara looked stunned for a moment. "Yes Lady Fifth. I do. I love her more than anything in this world, Hmmm.?" Tsunade smiled slightly and turned to Sakura. "You love him. I can see that. And you are carrying his child which has to mean something." Sakura nodded and Tsunade looked up at he ceiling for a moment. Without looking down she question the man before her. "Deidara, you would do anything for Sakura right?" "Yes Lord Hokage I would, Hmmm.?" Tsunade brought her face down so her eyes were connected to Deidara's blue orbs. "Even serve a prison term for three years and then deal with maximum security probation for two years following that? Would you deal with absolutely no chakra usage for at least ten years? Could you deal with all of that, for the love of this woman?" Sakura was dumb founded. Tsunade was actually trying to work something out with this S-class criminal before her. Sakura had never understood the depth of the love her teacher must have held for her. "Yes I would gladly do all of what you just said if it meant I could be with Sakura, Hmmm.?" Sakura twisted her head to look at Deidara. She found that his face was serene yet serious and she knew that he meant every word that passed thorough his lips.

"Then I here by sentence you to the past terms I have just set. You will meet with Ibiki once a week for the first six months or untill he is finished with you to tell him everything you know about this Tobi. And of course your chakra will remain sealed and unusable for the next ten years. If I can arrange for it you will be able to see Sakura once a month, for twenty minutes no contact. Just so you can see how the pregnancy progresses. Once the baby is born I'm afraid you'll go the rest of your sentence with no visitation." Sakura grinned and Deidara full blown smiled. "That sounds good it really does, Hmmm.?" Sakura felt a huge weight lift off of her chest and she smiled widely. "Thank you so much Tsunade!" Sakura felt the tears of happiness spring forth from her eyes as she ran to her teacher and hugged her tightly. Tsunade smiled softly and returned the embrace. "You lost love once and I couldn't be the one to tear it from you a second time." Sakura let her tears continue to fall as she turned to smile and Deidara. He grinned back and Tsunade sighed heavily. "Say your goodbyes now, before I call Ibiki again." Sakura nodded and made her way over to Deidara.

"I'm going to miss you." Sakura said wrapping her arms around him and placing her head on his shoulder. He returned her embrace and smiled a tiny smile. "I'll miss you too, Hmmm." He placed a gentle kiss on the top of her hair and sighed. "Two years without touching you, Hmmm.? That is going to be pure hell." Sakura smiled into his shoulder. "I know." She snuggled closer for a moment and inhaled his scent deeply. The mix of explosives, smoke, and that distinct smell that only he gave off would be something she missed the most. It was home to her, smelling him made her instantly save no matter were she was. "I love you Deidara." She was now facing him, her lips a mere inch from his. He smiled and she caught his lips for a brief moment. This was the last kiss they would share for two long years. "I believe I do love you more my flower." Sakura smiled despite the tears that were cascading down her flushed checks. He held her tight for a moment longer and pulled away as the door opened and Ibiki stepped in. "Let's go." Deidara nodded and stepped towards Ibiki. "Goodbye for now my love." Sakura smiled gently. "Until next time then." And with that he left.


	13. Chapter 13

_Well Sakura was almost four months into the pregnancy at that part in the story so naturally the first months visit would be at the fifth month stage. Sorry if you can't keep up with my timing…. I guess you'd have to read pretty damn carefully, I make it short. XP Enjoy. Oh and I'm thinking of making a prequel to this that will be Sakura and Sasuke's life, and maybe a little of Deidara and Sasori too. . . I don't think they'll be a couple though, maybe but probably not. Drop a line and tell me if you think I should. _

_--_

5 months into the pregnancy

Sakura sighed, a hand laying softly on her slightly swelling belly. It was extended a few inches further than normal and it made her self-conscious. Everyone knew by now that she was pregnant, she just hadn't explained the whole story to her friends yet. She had successfully avoided her father like sensei, afraid to face him now that she was aware he knew the truth. She knew however that she would face him soon, maybe today after her visit with Deidara. Sakura smiled. She would be allowed to visit with the blonde for twenty minutes today, no contact of course. The prison came into view and she felt her pace quicken just a tiny bit. She greeted the guard at the door and made her way into the lobby. Ibiki was waiting for her a smile placed on his lips. "How nice to see you again Miss Sakura." She smiled back and he turned to lead her to Deidara's cell. Sakura's heart fluttered loudly in her chest and Ibiki chuckled. "Deidara, your visitor is here." Sakura was slightly in awe at the seemingly friendly exchange between the interrogator and the prisoner. "Sakura!" Deidara was beaming and Sakura almost laughed at the sudden burst of enthusiasm. "Hey Dei." Sakura stepped into the cell and sat on the edge of Deidara's bed, the door closed behind her and Sakura turned to Ibiki. "Tsunade said that this was allowed. You'll be monitored with cameras to ensure the no contact rule, but privacy has been granted due to cooperation from your friend here." Sakura grinned in thanks as Ibiki turned and left the room. She turned her attention back to Deidara immediately. "I miss you like crazy, Hmmm!?" Sakura giggled. "I miss you too, it's incredibly lonely without you." Deidara let his eyes fall down to her belly and she moved her hand so he could have a better view. "Five months along now." Sakura smiled pulling up her shirt to show Deidara the bulge. "I haven't asked Tsunade the gender yet. I don't know if I want to." Deidara paused for a minute. "Wow. I don't know what to think, Hmmm.? I never expected to have a baby. I thought I wasn't for a family but now I find myself dreaming of what it'll look like, what we'll name it, Hmmm.? It's very unlike me to be so dreamy." He said laughing quietly to himself. Sakura laughed a little too. "Well I'm unsure of what to name it, we do need to discuss that before the baby comes. You should think of some from now until next month." Deidara nodded and motioned to a desk in the corner of his room. "I can't sculpt with clay but they see no problem in allowing me to draw and write. The papers on the desk are for you, Hmmm.?"

Sakura smiled and nodded her head. "I'll make sure to pick them up before I leave." Deidara's eyes came up from her belly to gaze at her face. His eyes sparkled with something Sakura couldn't quiet place at first. As the spark grew to a flame she recognized it as fear. "What are you afraid of?" Her mouth was quicker than her brain and Deidara grimaced. "I just don't like you being alone all the time." He said looking down at the ground. Sakura grinned slyly. "I'm not alone. I've got Naruto, Ino, Shikamaru, Hinata, and Kakashi looking after me." Deidara smiled a little. "But none of them are me, Hmmm.?" Sakura almost reached out to touch him but she remembered the rules in place. "You'll be out in 23 months Dei. That's one less month than last time." Sakura smiled at him and Deidara let a small smile escape. "I guess so." Sakura blew him a kiss and he laughed heartily. "I love you more than I ever thought possible you know, Hmmm.?" Sakura blushed a little. "I love you too, Dei." the door behind her swung open and Sakura stood silently. "Sorry but your twenty minutes is up." Ibiki truly did look sorry. Sakura smiled and took the papers from the desk into her hands. "I'll see you in a month Sakura, Hmmm.?" Sakura felt tears in the back of her eyes but she knew they didn't show. "Yeah, until then my love." And with that Ibiki lead her out of the cell and continued until she was once again in the sunlight. "See you next month Ibiki and with that she was on her way to Kakashi's house. She folded the stack of paper in half and put them in her shuriken holster, not wanted to read them until later.

The birds chirped noisily around her as the buildings fell behind her one at a time. She was nervous now as she made her way to Kakashi's house. The brown building came into view and sakura gulped quietly. Her hand rose to the door and she knocked once deliberately. A few seconds after she pulled her hand back to her side her sensei was smiling at her. "Why hello Sakura-chan. It has been quite a while now hasn't it?" Sakura nodded. "I was nervous Sensei. Neji told me that you knew about Deidara and I and. . ." She trailed off and Kakashi motioned for her to step inside. "Yes Sakura he did tell me." He said as Sakura sat down shyly on the couch. "I just wish you would have told me Sakura." Sakura cast her eyes down at the floor. "I couldn't tell anyone. They would have killed him." Kakashi paused for a moment. "I suppose you're right. Sakura you love him right?" She nodded. "You want to spend the rest of your life with him?" She nodded again. "And raise a family with him?" Another nod. "Would you marry him? Do you love him as much as you loved Sasuke?" She felt herself curl inward into a slight ball at the mention of the Uchiha man. "I don't know if I can marry him."

She felt tears prick into her eyes at just the thought of a white gown and flowers and pain trickle white hot down her spine. "Why Sakura? Why couldn't you do it? Are you sure you love him enough?" Sakura straightened her back and stared, teary eyes at her former teacher. "I love him as much as I loved Sasuke." It made her feel dirty to say it, even though she'd felt it for a long while now. "I just can't love him like I loved Sasuke. It's a new kind of love, I've lost the ability to love like I loved Sasuke. Kakashi I need Deidara like I need air. Sasuke was like a drug and when he left I was broken and empty. The clouds were so tightly covering my whole world and I couldn't see anything anymore Sensei. And then Deidara came." Sakura laughed through the tears that were falling slowly down her face. "He's so bright, and funny, and sweet. He's just so amazing. He accepted me as broken and he never tried to fix me. He knows that I'm used and torn and he accepted that. He loved me and cherished me and became my own personal sun. He battles my clouds away and makes me happy. He really does make me happy." Kakashi smiled underneath of his mask. "Well Sakura then you've got two long years to wait for him. And I'm guessing you're going to be needing help with that little one of yours until the daddy comes home to you." Sakura grinned. "That's were all of you and the others are going to come in, right?" Kakashi smiled a true smile then. "You bet we will Sakura."

Sakura made the walk home in silence and she didn't open her Shuriken pouch until she was seated snuggly in her armchair. The first few pages were drawings of her doing various things. There was one of her reading, another of her washing dishes, one of her sleeping a smile on her face, a picture of her smiling warmly, and a picture of Sakura in Deidara's arms with the words _This will have to do for now _written in his script at the top. The next page was I love you, written hundreds of times over, each one unique from the last. And on the last paper was a letter written for her. She read it with a smiled on her soft features.

_Sakura,_

_I've rewritten the beginning to this letter twelve times already my love. I just can't think of anything fitting that could start this letter off. I'm sitting at my desk in the dark, it's nearly midnight now. I keep replaying memories of the two of us in my head. It tortures me so much to be here and to not be near you. I hope you can find the help you'll need with the baby until I'm out of this hell hole. _

_Sakura I can't believe that in just a few short months we're going to have a baby. We'll be a family. I just want to let you know that I'm extremely happy you are with child and I can't wait until I'm able to hold my baby. I feel like this can't be really happening, I don't deserve such good things. I'm smiling right now as I right this, so don't think I say these things with a sad heart, as I know you might have already been thinking. My love this is but the begging of our story, a short and tragic chapter that will lead to great happiness in the future. You can trust my words, we will be happy._

_Ibiki and I are getting along better than expected. I tell him whatever I can about anything he wants to know and in return he treats me like a person and not like some deranged animal. It's good to have somewhat of a friendly relationship with someone here, keeps me from going crazy. _

_My love I know you are going through a tough time right now but always remember I will be here for you. Even if I can't see you and you don't see me trust me to believe in you. You'll be a great mommy for our little one. I love you more than anything, even explosions, and that's saying something. _

_XOXO since I can't kiss you in real life_

_Deidara_

Sakura smiled and folded the letter back up. She could imagine the concentration it had taken to not write his signature Hmmm in the letter at all. The blonde may not usually be big on confessions of love and feeling the letter reflected everything he would never say to her in person. She slid the folded letter into a box sitting on the side table beside her and stood. It was time for her to retire to bed. She climbed into her oversized bed slowly and pulled the covers up to her chin. As she drifted off into dream land pleasant dreams of Deidara holding a little blue eyed baby came to life behind her closed eyes.


	14. Chapter 14

_Six Months Into Pregnancy_

Sakura smiled and rubbed her belly as she casually walked to answer the front door. There had been a knock a moment earlier and Sakura, bulging out a few more inches in just a mere month, was painstakingly making her way to the door. The door swung open to reveal Ino's smiling face. "Hey Sakura! Ready to go out to lunch?" Sakura had completely forgotten she had planned to have lunch with Ino. Today was her one day to visit Deidara. Sakura sighed, she knew she would have to tell Ino the truth now. "Ino. Come sit down, I have some important news." Ino complied and followed Sakura to the living room. The two sat side by side for a moment before Sakura began. "Ino, I haven't told you who the baby's father is yet, and yes I do know." Ino looked puzzled and Sakura smiled a little. "You know how they caught the S-class criminal Deidara right? Well you also know that he gets out of prison in 22 months to go on probation. The reason they are letting him out and not killing him is because he's the father." Ino looked shocked for a moment and then outraged. "He … he raped you?" Sakura shook her head. "No Ino. I've been seeing him secretly for two years. I love him Ino, he makes me happy. Please try and understand." Ino was silent, contemplating for a few minutes. "How could you not tell me!?" She shrieked after a very pregnant pause. "It was a secret." Ino smiled widely. "Well I can't honestly say I approve of your choice but at least your happy again." Sakura sighed in visible relief and Ino laughed. "Well what brought on this sudden burst of honesty forehead girl?" Sakura grinned at the old nickname. "I'm allowed to see him once a month until the baby comes and today is the day I go. I totally forgot we were having lunch today Ino. I'm so sorry." "Ah, Don't beat yourself up. We'll do lunch tomorrow. Here I'll walk you to the prison. How about that?" Sakura smiled. "That sounds nice Ino."

"So who all knows about this?" Ino questioned when they were almost to there destination. "Well Neji figured out on his own and he told Kakashi. You're the only one I've told about it." Ino grinned. "I feel honored Sakura." Sakura grinned and waved goodbye as she trotted ahead and into the building, her friend disappearing behind her. "Hello again Miss Sakura. Deidara is anxious to see you." Sakura smiled at Ibiki and followed him into Deidara's cell. Deidara smiled at her when she sat beside him on the mattress. Ibiki left them just as he had last time and Deidara cleared his throat. "I thought of some names." Sakura laid her hands on her lap and grinned a lopsided grin. "Well share them with me." He blushed slightly and nodded. "Well maybe for a girl Keiko and Tenshi for a boy, Hmmm.?" Sakura smiled warmly at him. "I really like those Deidara. And it's a good thing cause I was coming up with nothing." He smiled. "So we're settled on those names then, Hmmm?" Sakura nodded. "Well I made you some more papers. I tried origami." His voice broke just the smallest amount. "It was Konan's specialty." Sakura nodded sadly. This was the first time they had spoken of the organization. "She was kind, more so than any of us. Pein liked to keep her hidden from us, he didn't trust us with her safety. She was so precious to him. Pein was so cold to all of us, but she was special I guess, Hmmm.? Kisame always used to say it was because he had a soft spot for a pretty face and set of kind eyes. Kisame was the friendliest ya know. Itachi never really talked to anyone other than Kisame. Hidan had a horrible mouth, it was really funny to watch him and Kakuzu fight all the time. Zetsu creped me out, even after all the years of knowing him. Tobi was always so annoying and just so stupid, Hmmm.?" He took a breath after his long sentence and continue to spilled out what he had locked up inside of himself.. "I hated them all so much, but Sakura I cared about them all at the same time, Hmmm.? They were my family for almost seven years. They were all I had for so long, Hmmm.? If it hadn't been for you I would have just let Tobi come and finish us all off." Sakura had never ached so badly to hold Deidara. Never before had he let this part of himself, this weakness show to anyone. She was shocked and at the same time it made her feel she was the only one to ever see that side of him. She needed more than anything in the world to wrap her arms around him and comfort in only a little. Because she couldn't she just kept completely silent. She knew he would understand her silence. Deidara smiled a weak hearted smile and Sakura couldn't make herself do anything other than stare at him.

After a few seconds of silence Deidara broke into a grin. "Enough sad talk you've only got ten minutes left in here. So tell some things that have happened to you, Hmmm.?" Sakura nodded and smiled in return to his sudden change in mood. "Well the horrid morning sickness has stopped. In it's place I seem to be having mood swings like crazy though. Kakashi-sensei practically begged Tsunade for a mission to get him out of the house. I moved in with him last month, so I wouldn't be alone." She felt herself going on and on but she couldn't stop. "I told Ino the truth today, Naruto still doesn't know. I've been put on leave from the hospital so that I don't over exert myself. I get so bored without work to busy me. Naruto and Hinata are officially engaged now not that you care." She laughed. "So how has captivity been to ya this month?" He grinned and Sakura giggled at his face when he stuck his tongue out at her. "Oh you know, blue skies and birds everyday. Same old same old, Hmmm.?" Suddenly the door behind swung open and Sakura sighed. "Time already?" "I'm sorry but yes it is Miss Sakura." She stood and picked up the papers from Deidara's desk. "Well I guess I'll just see you next month then Deidara." Deidara smiled sheepishly. "Yeah. I guess I will. Love ya." She smiled and turned to face him for a moment before she left the cell. "I love you too." And with that she left his cell smiling.

--

_You guys should check out my new story 'What if?' You comment me a what if question and then I answer it in chapter form. It's going to be cool if I can get people to do it. I already got one question and I'm working on that chapter now, so go and check it out! _


	15. Chapter 15

Okay this is a bonus chapter. It's a Deidara childhood chapter. I decided that I wanted to write about his childhood and his past so I threw this in. Also I wont be writing anymore prison visit chapters. They depress me and they are all the same, I might right a few more chapters with her pregnant and some random things happening, but no more Deidara for now. Also, after you read this chapter I'm doing a poll to see who would like some more random bonus chapters. Some about Deidara's past and some about Sakura's. Tell me what you guys think. By the way, I have no idea about Deidara's past, so I made one up for him. Have fun!!

Oh, underline bold in outside of the story information.

--

A young frantic child ran down the rainy streets on Iwagakure. His waist length blonde hair was plastered to his face and back by the relentless rain that fell all around him. His one visible blue eye squinted nearly closed against the sheet of falling water. "Mama?!" He yelled frantically searching the streets for his mother. When the rain had begun pouring down his mother and he had become separated by the mass of rushing people and now he was searching through what seemed like the endless streets of his village. He caught a glimpse of a woman with the same sandy shade of hair his mother had and he ran towards her. When she turned around to greet him he almost cried, this woman was not his mother. "Excuse me, Hmmm.? Have you seen my mama? She has hair the same color as yours, Hmmm.?" The woman smiled sweetly at him and nodded. He smiled and she ushered him under her umbrella. Once out of the rain he noticed how young the girl was, she couldn't have been much older than his sister. "I know your mother very well little one. I used to play with your sister when we were younger." Deidara grinned. "She's one street over looking for you Deidara." He grinned again. "How old are you now?" He opened his one blue eye and held up four fingers. "Wow, that old hunh?" He nodded. He heard a voice now, a very familiar voice. She pointed a finger ahead and he turned to see his mother frantically calling his name. He ran from under the umbrella and wrapped his arms around his mothers legs. "Mama!" He yelled happily and clung to her skirt. She turned around quickly and picked the small boy up into her arms. "Dei, oh Dei! Mama was so worried about you!" She began to feverishly kiss his face. "I'm so sorry baby! I'll never let it happen again!" She squeezed him tight to her chest and stepped under the shelter of a building. "It's okay Mama, Hmmm!?"

The mother and son duo were son entering their home and getting out of the torrential ran that was so uncommon in Iwagakure. "Go change your clothes baby." Deidara nodded and dashed down the hall and to his bedroom. He pulled his clothes off and put on some pajamas. He heard his mother in the kitchen so he made his way, more slowly this time, to the kitchen and sat at the table. A few moment later she sat a mug of hot chocolate in front of him and he smiled appreciatively. "Now Deidara you've got to go and stay with your father tomorrow because I have to go and heal some of our soldiers from the war, okay?" He just nodded a little dejectedly. He hated staying with his father. His mother's side of the family had passed down a Keika Genkai that his father wasn't very fond of. He had been a mistake to his father. One drunken night had turned into a child that he never wanted. While his mother loved him very much his father was less caring towards the boy and only saw Deidara when his mother needed him to watch the child. "I'll try to come and get you as soon as I can, alright?" He nodded again as he drank the warm liquid she had set before him. She kissed the top of his blonde hair and sat down beside him at the table with her own hot chocolate in hand. Slightly dry blonde hair was beginning to frizz slightly at the ends and Deidara pulled at it trying to keep it down. "Mama will help you wash it after you finish your drink, okay?" "Okay Mama!" He said happily as he took another sip from the dark liquid. The boy's thoughts were easily distracted from the coming visit with his father. "Deidara, how did you find me today sweetie?" He grinned and then stopped. His mother didn't like to talk about his sister much. She was a rogue ninja now after attempting to assassinate the ANBU captain leader. Deidara didn't see why one man was such a big deal, but he figured he was just too young to understand. "A girl found me and I guess she recognized me, Hmmm!?" "Oh well then I guess I'm indebted to someone I've never met." She said it matter of factly and the conversation was dropped. "And don't forget Deidara your birthday is in a few days so you get to go to the toy store and get whatever you want." She spread her arms wide when she said whatever you want and Deidara broke out in a maniacal grin. "Yeah, Hmmm!?"

**Deidara's grandparents had sealed his mothers Keika Genkai when she was still an infant so that no one would know of her strange mutation. When Deidara was born with the Keika Genkai his mother had refused to seal away the boys hands, only his chest mouth. Not many people in the village would have anything to do with the sweet young blonde boy, the same way they had rejected his older sister before she, at ten years old, decided to seal away her family trait. The process was painful and it caused pain every time something touched the area were the mouths should have been. The body grows accustomed to the pain after five or so years but Deidara's mother couldn't bring herself to put a small child through that. Deidara never noticed the way people treated him because the only one who actually voice their displeasure was the boys father. Though he had no friends and few adults who would talk to him he was a very happy young boy.**

**The grin was still spread across his face as he drained his hot chocolate. "Bath time!" He yelled and ran down the hallway towards the bathroom door. He was bouncing up and down on his heels when his mother came into the bathroom with him. Deidara loved bath time. His mother began to run the water while Deidara stripped down and jumped in the bath slipping a little a splashing water in every direction. He laughed and smacked his hands down on the water, sending it in every direction. "Okay Dei time to calm down a little, okay?" He smiled and stopped the flailing motions of his hands. His mother washed the boys hair and then helped him dry off with a towel after he was thoroughly cleaned. She helped the boy into bed and kissed his forehead lightly. "Sleep well angel." She always called him her angel, she told him his beautiful hair and baby blue eyes reminded her of an angel. She smiled and left his room, leaving the door cracked so the hall light would filter in. "Night Mama, Hmmm.?" **

**--**

**End of the bonus chapter. I hope you liked it. Dei is so cute when he's all little and sweet! XD Expect another normal chapter up right after this so you guys aren't all in suspense or anything. **

**XOXO**

**latest-blooming-sakura-blossom**


	16. Chapter 16

**OMFG I just realized that I switched mid story from yeah to hmmm I'm such a fuck up. Sorry guys. I'll keep it Hmmm promise. Oh and this chapters just a bunch of filler drabble. Sorry. XP I know you'll love it anyway.**

**--**

_8 months into Pregnancy _

"_NARUTO!" Sakura's roar could be heard all around the village as she attempted to chase down her blonde friend. With her swollen belly it was more difficult than usual. "Get back here!" She yelled as she moved faster than any pregnant woman she be able to. Finally he slowed down and allowed her to pound his head a few times. "Ow, okay Sakura-chan I'm sorry. I'm sorry!" He yelled and he pulled away from her fist of fury. "I won't insult your boyfriend anymore!" Sakura snorted. "Yeah, you better not. He may not be able to kill ya but I will." "Aw you wouldn't do that!" He said smiling and patting her back. She grinned a little. "Yeah, well you shouldn't mess with a pregnant woman." Naruto just nodded seriously and patted her back again. "Lesson learned Sakura-chan. I don't see how Kakashi can walk on such thin ice." It was Sakura's turn to grin again. "It's only because he's lived with Rin for so long now." "I guess you're right." And with that Sakura proceeded her walking towards her temporary home at Kakashi's house. Her patience was almost completely gone. She was almost full term now and her last visit with Deidara was only a week away. After next week she wouldn't see him again for two solid years. The thought wasn't exactly doing wonders for her mood. Not to mention Naruto had been following her around like a lost puppy dog all day, demanding to know the reason for her sudden sour demeanor. Eventually she told him the truth about her and Deidara, after which the idiotic ninja proceeded to bad mouth her love sending the pink haired Konoichi into a fit of rage. Now she was tired, sore, and in a horrible mood. Naruto, seeming to sense that, did not follow her as she made her way home. _

_Ashe came to the familiar road that housed her sensei she got a bizarre urge to visit Sasuke and tell him of the news. He was the only one that didn't know, hell even Gaara knew by now and he was none to happy about the father. She turned quickly and headed towards the Uchiha complex, a happy smile on her face. Since her last visit she had come to terms with the loss of Sasuke. His name still sent a pang of hurt, that would go away, it was more like she had somehow become strong enough to bare it and not to be crushed in unrelenting sorrow. She held her head high and smiled this time as Ino's mother at the slower shop made her a special bouquet. "You seem pretty happy Sakura." Ino's mom said smiling and handing the flowers to Sakura. "I'm just going to tell Sasuke-kun about the baby. I can't believe I've waited so long." Sakura could tell how delighted Mrs.Yamanaka was to see her going to the graveyard without tears streaming down her porcelain cheeks. "Well send him all our love." She said waving. Sakura nodded and exited the small corner shop. She made her way swiftly and quietly to the graveyard, flowers gripped loosely in her hand. As the graveyard approached she bowed in respect before entering the hollowed ground. "Hi Sasuke-kun." She said sitting down beside his marking stone. "I brought you these." She said laying the flowers on top of the ground he was beneath. "I guess you noticed how totally huge I am, hunh?" She laughed a little. "The baby is due in a few weeks. Oh Sasuke it's wonderful. Deidara is going to live here with me, after he gets out of prison of course. He's served five months out of his two year sentence already. The baby will be big by the time he gets out, but I can wait. I'm so excited, a little one Sasuke! I visited the house for the first time. It was hard but I think it helped me except things fully. No matter how long it had been I never truly could have excepted it if I had stayed away." She didn't feel in the least bit silly as she sat, alone in a graveyard, talking to the dead man she still loved. "Everyone is a little freaked that I'm with an X-Akatsuki ninja but I think they'll get over it when they meet him, don't you? Naruto flipped when I told him I was having Deidara No Akatsuki's baby. It was so funny. I'll bring you a picture after it's born so you can see, alright?" She smiled and paused for a moment. "I might not be able to visit for a while after I bring the picture, I'll be taking care of the baby but if I can I'll be sure to come and give you all the latest details, okay?" Still smiling she rose to her feet and placed a hand on top of the granite stone. "I'll see you around Sasuke-kun." And with that she began the walk back to Kakashi's. Much to her further annoyance she heard Ino yell her name. "Hey, Forehead I know you hear me!" She yelled and Sakura turned to face her, all but seething to see Ino's face was pink with blush and she looked positively giddy._

"_I wanted to show you this." Ino said holding up her left hand. On the ring finger was a small golden ring with a crystal clear diamond pristine in the middle. "Wow! When did he ask you?" Sakura's mood was immediately lifted immensely higher. "Just a few minutes ago actually. He asked before he had to go off on a mission. You're the first person I've told." Sakura smiled warmly. "I'm happy for you." Part of her mind couldn't help but remember the small silver ring she had been wearing years before but it was a surprise to ever herself that she didn't feel sad in the least as she remembered it. It actually brought back feeling of contentment and joy, she was glad she could think of him happily now. "So when's the wedding?" Sakura said a laugh in her voice. "Well not for at least a year or so, but I want to start planning it soon!" Ino said smiling and a slight giggle slipped through her lips at the end. "I'll help of course." Sakura said smiling as she and Ino began to walk towards Kakashi's. "Of course forehead girl. I couldn't think of a better maid of honor." Sakura's mood was immensely better now._


	17. Chapter 17

The Last Visit

The two sat in complete silence for a moment before Deidara launched into a long speech. "Sakura, I hope you don't get too stressed by everything. I know it'll be hard, Hmmm. I wish I could get out, at least to be there with you when, you know, it's born. I can't wait to see what it looks like, who it looks like. . ." Sakura cut him off by putting a finger on her lips. "Calm down. You're rambling." And then she sighed. "It'll be fine. I'm just not looking forward to two years without seeing you. Everything else can and will take care of itself." She paused and forced a smile. "I have Ino and everyone else to help me, remember?" He grinned back and nodded. "I remember, Hmmm.?" She took his hand in hers and he pulled it back. "You're not supposed to touch me, Hmmm!?" He said eyeing the camera that monitored his cell. He was to be placed under constant surveillance until next month, then he would get a room with a camera monitoring the hall and not his personal quarters. "Ibiki said it was okay, just for today." She took his hand in hers again and he smiled. "Really, wow that's great." The red light on the camera turned off and Sakura smiled in unseen gratitude.

She pressed her lips lightly to his and lightly touched his cheeks with her fingertips. "I'm really going to miss you." She breathed out softly onto his face. "I'll miss you too, Hmmm.?" She took hold of both of his hands and placed them on her enlarged belly. The both waited in silence, their foreheads resting against each others. Sakura could feel the baby move and kick out at the pressure Deidara's hand had made on her belly. He smiled and the baby kicked again. "Neat, hunh?" She said fondly watching her stomach while Deidara felt the tiny kicks and nudges. "Understatement. It's amazing, Hmmm.?" He said his eyes never leaving the large bulge in her middle. "Tsunade thinks that it may be as early as next week when it's born." Sakura's voice was quiet, almost shy as she spoke. "That soon?" His tone suggested that he would have liked to be out of this cell, out of this prison before it was time for the baby to come into this world. "Yeah, I'm almost full term now." His eyes bulged for the slightest of instants and in that instant every feeling the two had was shared without words and without actions. Just staring into each others eyes they could feel everything that was flowing through the other. The connected on a level that very few people ever reach with anyone. Sakura thought it was against the natural laws for her to find this kind of connection not once, but twice in a lifetime. She wondered what could have happened if she had met this man when she still had Sasuke, would she have been torn down the middle trying to choose? She shook that thought from her mind before Deidara could guess what she was thinking of and spoke up. "I don't know for sure but I think the baby is going to be a little boy. I told Tsunade I didn't want to know but I can kind of feel it, the difference in heart rate between this baby and myself. Deidara placed a soft kiss on the tip of her nose. "I guess it's going to be Tenshi then, isn't it?" She nodded and the two of them just sat, silently intertwined by thoughts, enjoying the mere presence of each other for another ten minutes or so.

Sakura could feel the guards chakra approaching so she pulled back from Deidara, sitting up straight and forcing a smile. "It's time for me to go." He groaned. "No, it can't be. Not yet." Ibiki and the nameless ANBU guard entered the room and Sakura sighed. "It's time." Ibiki said morosely. "I understand." She mouthed 'I love you.' Before she turned and left he room, willing her tears not to fall until she was safely away from him. She had known today would be hard but she couldn't believe just how crippling the knowledge of not seeing him for nearly two years was to her. As she exited the building she felt her first tear fall. She walked on, head held high as tear after tear fell down her cheeks silently. She only let herself truly break down when she was alone, hidden behind the trees that surrounded her childhood training ground. Since she was young she had come here to cry, to be alone, and to just think about things. When she was younger she fantasized about Sasuke, then she dreamed about bringing him home and cried because he was gone, then she came here to think about her new happiness, then to mourn, and finally to except a year and a half without the one she now loved. Thinking of all these things at once made her head spin with the stress and overexertion it caused her. She felt something pop inside of her and then she felt the first pain. She didn't have to look to realize that her water was broken. She was in labor! She stood and shakily made her way towards the more populated section of the village. She felt the pains ease for a moment and she took the pause in contractions as a chance to make a sprint through the trees towards were she knew she would find Kakashi.

She broke her way out of the forest and froze on the spot. Her contractions hit hard and she was frozen in place for a moment. She pulled herself out of the shock and began to walk again, her face twisting in sudden pain occasionally. She saw familiar silver hair a few hundred feet away and she shouted. "Kakashi-sensei! Kakashi-sensei!" He turned and was instantly at her side. "What's going on?" He then noticed her hands on her stomach and the shudders running down her whole body. "You're in labor?" It was half question half exclamation. "I need to get to shishou. She wants to be the one to deliver it." She panted out between labored breaths. "All right, I'll get you there right away." The ground disappeared from under her feet and suddenly she felt as if she was flying. The pains racked her entire body as Kakashi pushed on, moving much faster than necessary in his worry for the girl. "We're almost there." Sakura screamed loudly one time and Kakashi noticed the blood soaking her black shorts. He pushed on harder knowing that the baby was coming quickly and that his student was in an immense amount of pain.


	18. Chapter 18

The next few hours all Sakura could remember was pain. Pain and shouts of 'push'. She knew the shouts were directed at her but she didn't need their urging to make her body push so violently against the tiny creature making it's way out of her. Everything in her screamed for this to be over, for her body to be back to normal again. She could feel her body tearing in unnatural ways as the baby pushed it's way into the world around it. She felt a huge wave of relief as she felt the legs lid out and into the warm hospital air. She let her head, forehead beaded with sweat, fall back against he soft pillow. "It's a boy Sakura. I beautiful baby boy." Tsunade was all smiled as she cleaned up the baby and wrapped him in a blue blanket so that his mother could hold him. As she gathered her son in her arms Sakura almost cried with joy, and with longing for Deidara to be here and share this joy with her. The baby was indeed beautiful. His skin was still pink from the strain of birth and his blonde hair still held a trace of blood in it but he was the most beautiful thing Sakura had ever seen. She cooed and cuddled the baby for over an hour as Tsunade worked on healing the massive tearing birth had caused Sakura. Looks like he was indeed a Tenshi and not a Keiko. She kissed her baby's face before Tsunade took him from the new mother and handed him off to Shizune. "What did you want to name him?" Sakura smiled. "His name is Tenshi Tumaru." Sakura and Deidara had decided on giving the child his fathers unused last name. Tsunade smiled and took a seat beside Sakura as Shizune exited the room. "He is truly beautiful Sakura." She nodded, exhaustion beginning to take it's toll on her small body. "He does have his Kekei Genkai, as we believed he would. All save the one on her chest, do you know why?" Sakura nodded again and spoke softly. "The mouth on Deidara's chest is not a Kekei Genkai merely a seal he created to perfect his 'ultimate art.'" Tsunade stood silently. "You need rest now, I'll leave you. When you wake up you can leave I fully healed your body." Sakura smiled gently at her sensei. "Thank you." Tsunade nodded.

The next morning before Sakura was allowed to leave Shizune took a picture of her laying in the hospital bed holding Tenshi, as was customary for all new mothers to do. Sakura took the picture and thanked Shizune, not noticing the extra copy Shizune slipped up her sleeve. She exited the hospital, her son sleeping silently in her arms, and began to walk down the street towards her home at Kakashi's. The older man had been in to visit her earlier in the morning and informed her that Naruto was away on a mission and the others had not yet been informed of Sakura's labor. Sakura had been expecting it so she was not surprised to hear her name shouted by her over obnoxious best friend. "Yeah pig?" Sakura said stopping in place and smiling gently at Tenshi as he stirred in her arms. His skin was a soft pale color now that it was no longer irritated and his hair was a mirror image of his fathers. He had yet to open his eyes for his mother so she didn't know what color they were. "I want to see the baby!" Sakura placed her finger over her lips and turned slightly so that Ino could see her face. "Shh. He's sleeping." "Oh." Ino's hands covered her mouth and she crept around to the front of Sakura. "Aw!" Her silence was forgotten when she spotted the sleeping Tenshi. He stirred and opened his eyes. Blue. Sakura smiled as she stared into the beautiful blue of her sons eyes. "You woke him up." But she couldn't be angry, not after seeing that her son was the mirror image of his father. She was elated. "Sorry forehead. Can I hold him?" Sakura nodded a gently she passed her son to Ino. He stirred in the strangers arms for a moment but quickly settled down and began to nod off again. Sakura and Ino began walking towards Kakashi's house, talking softly. "He looks just like his father." Sakura said smiling a tiny, content smile. "Yes but is that good or bad?" Sakura's face held a puzzled expression so Ino continued. "You know very well how closed minded most of the people in this village are. If he looks like his father some people may be a little less than friendly towards the little one." Ino's face was a mask of worry as she watched the sleeping bundle in her arms. "He'll be fine. Naruto's going to be Hokage. If a Jinchuuriki can be Hokage then my son can be normal." She nodded at the end of statement, a firm look settled onto her face. "I guess you're right." Ino smiled and they began to talk lightly about recent events in the village. She took her son and waved when Ino informed her of having hospital duty that day.

Upon reaching Kakashi's house she found a small note on the door saying that the man had an emergency mission and that he wouldn't be home for a few days. She took the note down with her free hand and laid it on the living room table so Ren could read it when she came home from shopping. The older woman had all but had a fit with excitement when she found out the baby was a boy and had hurried out to buy some cloths that weren't neutral gender. Sakura sat gently on the couch, trying not to move the baby too much so he would continue to sleep. She stared down at her sons peaceful face, her eyes reflected a kind of love only a mother could hold. Jade orbs danced with joy as they remained locked on the precious human being she was holding. She couldn't believe a few months ago she had been unsure about what having a baby would mean for her. She softly caressed his smooth cheek with her finger smiling when he turned his head closer to her hand. Only now could she truly understand why people considered childbirth a miracle. She sat on the couch, doing nothing but staring at her own private bundle of joy, and she stayed that until Ren came home. And with her came Naruto, Hinata, Ino, Shikamaru, TenTen, and Neji who had undoubtedly been drug by TenTen to the makeshift get together.

Sakura smiled and laughed more than she had in a long time as she introduced her son to everyone saving for very last her best friend. "Naruto I know you're the least," She paused to chose her words. "accepting of Deidara. Please try to be open minded. He really is a great guy." Naruto smiled a little and nodded. "You know I'll try Sakura-chan. Now let me hold the little one." And with that he took Tenshi from her and with more gentleness than she knew he possessed the fox boy rocked the baby back into slumber. "Man he sure does sleep a lot." Naruto commented after the baby was lain down in his bassinette and sound asleep. "He's a baby he's supposed to." Sakura said smiling at the fox boys obvious lack of knowledge. One by one everyone except Naruto said their goodbyes and found their way home as the hours passed by and the night grew long. Hinata made an excuse to leave the room and Naruto turned seriously to Sakura. "Sakura-chan, aren't you worried about Deidara when he comes home?" She looked quizzically at him and he sighed. "I mean the guy isn't the most liked man in Konaha, when he gets out there could be trouble with the villagers." Sakura's mouth set into a frown. "I've thought about that and I know it's going to hard at first but we've got to try. Maybe it wont be that bad." Naruto could tell from her voice that she wasn't counting on a break from the villagers she was counting on the fear Tsunade would put into all of them. Naruto nodded and stood up. "Well I better make my leave then Sakura-chan." "All right. I'll see you soon Naruto. Oh and do you think within the next week you and Hinata could watch Tenshi for maybe an hour? I promised Sasuke-kun I'd bring him a picture." She said it with such a warm, happy smile on her face Naruto couldn't help but smile back. "Sure Sakura-chan. I'm sure Hinata would love that."

In a completely different area of the village Deidara was awoken by Ibiki and more than a little shocked to she Shizune standing inside of his cell with the tall interrogator. He sat up straight and worried, afraid something may have happened to the baby or Sakura. "She's fine. So is the baby." Shizune could apparently sense the worry coming of the man. He sighed in relief and his face became quizzical. "What is it then?" Shizune smiled. "Your baby was born yesterday. He's beautiful." Deidara smiled and then it fell. He wasn't going to be able to meet his child for almost two years. "I brought you a picture of him." And with that she handed him the picture she had slipped up her sleeve. Deidara took it and was met with a smiling Sakura holding the most beautiful baby he had ever seen. The baby had blonde hair, that made him smile. He pondered if it had blue eyes too or if he had Sakura's emerald colored orbs. He smiled in thanks. "Thanks a lot Shizune. This was really great of you to do." He said eyes still locked on the picture he held in his hands. "You're welcome." She said smiling and exiting his cell with Ibiki.


	19. Chapter 19

_**This is another bonus chapter. I hope you enjoy it. Dei's past again.**_

Nine year old Deidara stared blankly at the freshly dug and filled grave before him. His blues eyes were flat and devoid of the usual life that fluttered through them. He was the last one to remain standing before the grave of his mother. All that he could think about was how this was his fault. He had done this. That is what his father had been telling him all day. A few other people were telling him that too. And that he was a monster who shouldn't be allowed to train in the way of the shinobi. He had cringed and cowered before them as they slung their insults at him. He had tried so desperately hard not to cry today. He was trying to be strong, like his mother had told him to do so many times before when the village kids picked on him. But these people, they called him a monster for that too. They said he didn't care that he killed her! He cared. He hated himself so much that it hurt all over. His young body could hardly fit all the pain and self loathing he felt. Flowing through him now were emotions no child his age should ever have to feel. He was so sorry. Not only for being the reason his mother was dead but for all the other times he had let her down or unintentionally hurt her feelings. He felt bad that she had to raise him alone. He felt bad for being born. He wished with all his might that he had never been born. If not for him his mother would have been ten times happier and she would still be alive. He told himself that over and over again. The hurtful words of the village people were somewhat soothing to him. Backing up the claims he had already made against himself. They seemed to only prove what he had so quickly come to accept. Just to make himself feel more pain like he knew he deserved he let his mind fall back to the event two days earlier that resulted in the untimely death of his mother.

_Both Deidara and his mother were running as fast as they could manage as the enemy shinobi tailed them. His mother was barely a Chunin and never did missions, this was the first since her childhood. "You have to hurry Mother, Hmmm!? They're going to catch us!" She nodded and attempted to speed up resulting in her foot slipping off of the branch and she fell down to the ground. Deidara was already a high ranking Chunin, nearly a Junin, and he knew he could win the fight. It was his mother he was worried about. "Mother get up and run. I'll stay and fight. But you have to run fast, don't stop or look back for anything, Hmmm!?" She looked at him like she didn't want to run. "I can beat them, you know that, Hmmm.?" His voice was sure and she nodded to her son. She took off and Deidara turned to face the approaching ninja. They were simply middle level Chunin, he would have no problem taking them down. He dug his hands into the clay pouch on his side and began to mold. In no time at all he had a arsenal of deadly explosives at his command. He smiled as they spread out all around him, locking on to the opponents in front of him. Hoping on the large clay bird he had just molded he flew into the air and high above were the range on the explosion would be. His right eyes was blocked by the wings of the bird so he relied only on his left eye. He couldn't see however, that his mother had doubled back and was now in range for his c3 bombs. He made his hand sign and pumped his chakra the slightest amount. Soaking in and loving every second of his beautiful art. Then he heard her ear splitting scream and his whole world came crashing down around him. His mother had been caught up in the blast. There was no way anyone would have survived being caught in it, he had made sure of that. _

_Deidara felt his eyes begin to sting and he gripped his hands into tight fists. He held back his tears with all the power a young boy could possibly poses. He ultimately lost the battle and tears cascaded down his cheeks. He fell to his tears and a gut wrenching sob escaped from his lips. He wrapped his hands around his chest in an attempt to seal in the pain. He didn't want to feel better. This was his fault. She died because of him and he knew that he deserved to hurt forever. He kept repeating words of hate to himself for many an hour, the night turned to dawn and still no one looked for him. Why would they? The only one who even acknowledged his existence outside of missions had been his mother. He had no home to return to. He had no one to miss him if he were to go. So leave is what he decided to do. He stood and dried his face with the long sleeve of his shirt. He didn't go home to get anything, he never thought of things he would want to take. He had a picture of his mother in his pants pocket and a pouch of clay on his side. That would be all he needed. Never thinking twice about Deidara knelt beside the grave of his mother and put one long scar across his headband. He said his last goodbyes and apologies to his mother and then he left the only home he'd ever none. He never looked back and he never shed another tear. And from that day forward he always covered his treacherous left eyes with a lock of pale blonde hair. _


	20. Chapter 20

_**I skipped a huge amount of time in this. Usually I try not to do that, I hate doing it. Little Tenshi needs to be a little bigger though. This chapter will explain all. Sorry again for the huge gap of un accounted for time. **_

1 Year and 9 months later

Two weeks until Deidara was set free. That was the only thought that ran through Sakura's head as she chased around her son and attempted to keep the house half way clean. "Mama!" He yelled laughing and running around the corner of the kitchen. She laughed and scooped him up into her arms. He giggled and tried to wriggled away as she snuggled him to her face and kissed him. "No!" He yelled laughing and turning his head in every direction. She walked with him balanced on her hip, one arm holding him the other arm hung loses at her side, into the living room and she stared out of her large window into the late summers evening. "Bird!" He yelled smiling and pointing at the flying creature. "That's right. It's a bird." She said smiling and picking up a medical book from the floor and put it in her book shelf high above Tenshi's reach. He giggled when she bent down and he was tipped upside down. "Silly baby." She said cuddling him close to her yet again. "Remember Daddy comes back from the far away place in a few weeks." That's what Sakura had been telling their child. He clapped his hands and smiled wide. "Yay! Daddy! Daddy!" She smiled and patted the blonde hair that now cascaded down his forehead and hung limply over his eyes. She refused to cut it until Deidara was there to give his input. She thought the hair was cute longer and didn't see why everyone else told her that she needed to cut it. She pushed the hair to the side of his face and he beamed at her. "Thanks mommy." Tenshi's dialog and understanding were much greater than an average 21 month old child. Sakura thought it was because he took after her, she had been the same way as a child. His brains might have been inherited from her but his looks were all Deidara. The same pale hair covered his head and the exact same shade of blue eyes blinked up at her. "Mommy, what's th-" He was cut off when the side of the house they were currently looking at shudder and pieces flew everywhere. Sakura's instincts kicked in and she managed to avoid her or the baby getting hit by anything.

Fire began to burn quickly through her couch and soon the living room was ablaze. She retreated to the dining room where she knew there was a door through which she could escape. The person who was standing in the middle of the room caused her breath to get stuck somewhere in her throat. Tenshi was still crying but she couldn't find it in herself to soothe him because she herself wanted to cry. Madara Uchiha smiled ruefully at her from across the room. "I suppose you know my purpose for coming here." She could tell that it was hard for him to keep from laughing. The thought made bile rise in her throat. "I'll eliminate the runt, I assume I'll have to kill you first though, and then I'll go after Deidara. He can't survive and neither can his blood line trait." Sakura growled. This man was not going to touch one hair on her child's head and he would not get to Deidara either. She would make certain of that. She used teleportation jutsu, knowing she was more than likely sentencing herself to death using over half of her chakra on it. She sat Tenshi down on the ground and forced a smile when he looked up at her, confusion written on his tear stained face. "Go find Uncle Naruto. He's hiding again." She had played this game many times, Tenshi loved it. His tears stopped instantly and he smiled up at her. "Okay mommy." And he was off, running and laughing. Sakura ran in the opposite direction, knowing Madara couldn't sense her sons chakra after she had stopped the flow temporarily. Another bit of direly needed chakra gone.

She had been running for about ten minutes when Madara appeared before her. "Well it appears you've hidden the brat well. But no matter, when your dead his chakra will flow freely again and I'll get him." Sakura shifting into a defense position and grunted. She was fighting for the lives of three people here, not one. Suddenly he was upon her, punching her hard in her stomach. She was forced backwards a few feet but managed to stay on her feet despite the dizzying effect of the blow. Her highly trained eyes were still no match for his decades of trained and he landed another solid blow, this time to her head. She felt the splinter across her skull and her vision spotted black at the edges. She knew she had no choice but to waste more chakra healing to potentially deadly blow. When she was finished her hand came up just in time to block another blow to her head. She heard the snap before she felt the pain of her broken wrist. She grunted and jumped back. She was one of the most powerful Shinobi in the world Damn it. She held her own against Akatsuki members at the young age of 15, she was not going to fall now. She would have to think really hard if she was going to get out of this. She was to far out in the forest to hope for help in time, it would take ten minutes for the ANBU to get here after they sensed his chakra. He hadn't used any jutsu yet, just martial arts so no one had sensed him. That was it, all she had to do was coax one jutsu out of him and last ten minutes. She knew Tsunade would recognize the chakra signal and send every capable Junin and ANBU in the village. She jumped back a few paces and turned to him, grunted with just the thought of what she would have to do. She made a doppelganger and sent it into the woods, ordering it with her mind to create six more while it was out of sight. No other Shinobi she had heard of could get a doppelganger to clone itself without making any hand signs themselves and it was something she was very proud of. The first doppelganger came out of hiding behind Madara and split the ground beneath his feet, he dodged and smiled. "And here you acclaimed to be the sharpest mind in Konaha. That a graduation trick girl, not a move to be used in this level of battle." Sakura's face fell, if there was one thing she was good at it was acting while in battle. She turned, to run it seemed, and headed towards woods. He seemed to materialize before her and grinned, his black hair falling casually back into his face. "I'm afraid you can't get away that easy. You surprised me earlier. I wasn't expected such a young ninja to know a high level teleportation jutsu, and a Konoichi at that! But trust me, I wont underestimate you again." Sakura stepped backwards and allowed herself to fall onto her but, eyes wide in feigned fright.

He leered down at her from his position above her, ever present evil smile on his face. He bent down slowly, she guessed he was enjoying her fright, and that gave her the chance she needed. Her six other doppelgangers where out in and instant, all performing a different jutsu directed at Madara, another thing she was very proud of. Her clones didn't have to work in sync, the could all be doing different things at the same time. He looked shocked and angry when all of the jutsu hit him hard in his back. His chakra suppression slipped for an instant and Sakura knew help would be headed her way in less than five minutes. Fifteen minutes. All she had to do was dodge the most feared ninja in history's attacks for fifteen minutes and she would survive. But another thought crossed her mind. She also had to keep him from fleeing, because if he fled she knew he would try to catch Deidara during the ten years he couldn't use his chakra and she didn't know how she could stop that. So to keep the problem from arising she had to keep him here, she had to fight him and survive for at least fifteen minutes.


	21. Chapter 21

She turned her gaze on the heavily wounded Madara. He was furious. There would be no more playing around with her, his mind was set on kill. She had wounded him for the first time in god only knows how many years and his pride would not stand for it to go unpunished. He growled at her, a deep menacing sound that came out of the back of his throat. She gulped. "It appears, young Konoichi, that I have underestimated you yet again. She could now see that his arm was broken and he was bleeding out of a decent sized wound in his back. "But don't think it will happen again. Yes, I'm going to enjoy killing you. Then I'll wait until Deidara gets out of prison and they give him the runt. Yes that's what I'll do. Then I'll make the helpless father watch as I beat your child within an inch of it's life. Then I'll kill it. And while he writhes in that agony I'll cast a Genjutsu on him to let him see me killing you. And once he's fully suffered through the worst things that could happen to a man I'll kill him too. And with everyone that could stand in my way gone I'll destroy all of the shinobi world." Sakura felt a strange surge of chakra she had never felt before and suddenly she was surrounded by six auburn haired Shinobi. The auburn hair could only belong to one person, but he was dead. She had seen his head along with the others. Paper fluttered around her and suddenly the woman who was known as the only woman in Akatsuki was standing before her. "There's one thing you forgot about Madara. Nagato's real body. The one not even you can find." The one called Leader-sama said grimly. Sakura recognized the body that spoke as one of the head they had confiscated from the bloody battle scene. "Pein, how good to see you again." Madara said smiling again. "And Konan too! And added bonus!" Mentioned woman growled in his direction. "I told you Madara, I do not loose battles. And I don't take to kindly to being tricked into submission. I'm going to end your life now, not as a god but as a man whom you've done a great wrong." Sakura stared in disbelief at what she was seeing. Konan came and knelt beside her. "You needn't worry now. Pein will not be defeated." Sakura looked at her, shock and fear very present on her facial features. "You are precious to Deidara, are you not?" Sakura nodded. "And you gave birth to his child, correct?" Again she nodded. "Then you are safe with us. Deidara was a favorite of Pein's." Sakura was still in a state of aw as the indigo haired Konoichi helped her to her feet. "I .. you were both dead!" Konan smiled. "I was yes. And so was Pein, but Nagato was not. As long as the original body that is Nagato survives so will Pein, and so will I. He used a very high level jutsu to bring me back after he snuck into your village and retrieved my remains." Sakura was in such shock she could not speak. "We were both fooled by Madara just as so many others have been. He will die today and you will have no more worries young Konoichi."

They were helping her. Two S-class Akatsuki ninjas were saving her life. They were going to let her return to her village in peace. "But why, why are you helping me. I'm your enemy." Konan gave a brief and tiny smile. "You are no longer our enemy. We have no more business with the Jinchuuriki Naruto. And as I told you before Pein favored Deidara, that is why you are safe. He wouldn't want to kill someone so precious to the boy." Sakura's head was spinning. Akatsuki was helping her. Akatsuki had feelings? Since when did they care? This was all just so unreal. "One thing though," Konan's voice was barely above a whisper. "We will be by to see the three of you when Deidara gets out of prison, be waiting." And with that she was gone in a flurry of papers. How did they know he was in prison, or when he would get out? Did they know where she lived? How much about her and the baby did this mysterious man and woman know? Sakura looked up, realizing that she hadn't been watching the fight, to see Madara lying on the ground, dead, and Pein gone as well. She shook her head and tried to make sense of everything that had happened in the last five minutes. She couldn't.

She glanced up from the ground and Naruto's worried face was looking down at her. "Sakura-chan!" He hugged her, his chin resting lightly on her head. "Tenshi came and told me that you sent him to get me and that a scary man was trying to hurt you. That kid is to smart for his own friggin good. I was so worried!" Sakura smiled. "I'm all right." Naruto pulled away from her and looked ashamed. "Well, you'll have to go and see Deidara. I kind of went a screamed at him that it was his fault and that you were probably dead before I came over here." Sakura punched his head. "You idiot!" Sakura turned to run towards the village when Kakashi stopped her. "Who killed Madara?" She blinked. "Oh, I'm not sure who it was. It was a random rogue ninja." Kakashi looked puzzled. "Can we please just say that's it? It's so much easier that way." He nodded. "Well I have clearance to take you to see Deidara for 10 minutes to explain things. But I have to be there and you can't enter the cell you can only stand on the outside." Sakura nodded. Her eyes welling up with tears. Kakashi turned and she followed him as they raced towards the Konaha prison.

Sakura took in a deep breath and stepped into view of Deidara's cell. She gasped at what she saw. Everything in his room was turned on it's side or broken in two. His eyes flew up at the sound of her gasp and he sighed loudly. She could have sworn she saw a fear tears built up in his eyes but she pretended not to notice. "Dei." He breath caught in her throat. He was more beautiful than she remember. Her whole body ached with the urge to hold him. To reassure him that this was the truth and everything was alright. He came and stood at the cell door, which consisted of chakra proof metal bars not that he had chakra to try and break them with. The look on his face is what caused the tears to splash down her cheeks. "I'm okay." She paused and smiled at him. "He's dead Deidara. Madara's dead." He looked up at her in shock. "Did you….?" She shook her head. A realization seemed to hit him and he nodded silently. "I thought you were dead." His voice was soft now, almost a whisper. "No. I tricked him and let the baby escape. I lured him away and I pulled another little trick on him. I actually did break his arm and tear open his back on my own though." Now that she was out of danger she felt very proud of wounds she had inflicted, while earlier they had seemed trivial. "You did that, Hmmm? You're amazing." She smiled and for a while they just stared at each other. Taking in how much the other had changed in the last year and a half. "Well Sakura we have to go and give an official report. You can see Deidara tomorrow. They decided with everything that's gone on in the last two hours to cut the last two weeks off of his sentence." Sakura beamed and turned to face her sensei. "They did?" She giggled. "Oh wait till you see your son. He's the cutest little toddler in the world. And so smart!" Deidara chuckled. "I can't wait." And with that Sakura was ushered out of the prison and into the Hokage's office. She told Tsunade the same thing she told Kakashi that she didn't know who it was that had killed Madara and saved her life. She didn't know why she was lying for the two rogue ninja but it just seemed like she owed it to them. Tsunade informed her than the remains of one of Pein's bodies and that of the female member, Konan, were missing from the morgue. She had nodded and pretended that it was of no consequence to her. She was released soon after and rushed to Naruto's house to get he son.

She knocked on the door once and all but ran inside. Tenshi was crying in Hinata's arms when she entered the living room. One look at her and his tears stopped instantly. He ran at her and threw himself into her arms. "Mommy! You're okay!" Sakura giggled. "Yes hunny, Mommy's okay. And guess what? Daddy gets to come back early! He'll be home tomorrow!" He squealed. "Yay!" He hugged her tightly once more and she laughed. "Let's go stay at Kakashi's tonight." "Is the house going to be fixed?" Hinata's calm voice asked quietly. "Yeah, Tsunade made her personal ANBU fix it tonight. I can go home tomorrow. Poor guys getting crap work like that." Hinata laughed lightly and softly. "Well it's good that you'll have a home when Deidara get's out." Sakura nodded and thanked Hinata for watching Tenshi. She was on her way home when she decided that she wanted to go out to eat at Ichiraku for lunch. She stopped by the restaurant and ordered two bowls of ramen for her and the baby. She fed him his ramen first, he could eat almost a whole bowl by himself, and then she herself ate. She finished and exited the shop, smiling as she made her way to Kakashi's house. Less than 24 hours and Deidara would be home with her. She was giddy the whole rest of the day.


	22. Chapter 22

Sakura awoke when the first rays of light filtered in through her window. Tenshi was still asleep in the bed beside her. Both of them had a problem getting to sleep last night so he was allowed to sleep in her bed with her for a night. He usually slept in the room next to hers in his own bed but after the incident with Madara neither of them felt as safe as they normally would have. Sakura was also on end about the two Akatsuki ninja who were supposed to be paying her a little visit. She knew they had saved her and that they were probably no threat but she couldn't help but be fretful. Neither of those were the reason for her early awakening though. She knew she should have slept as long as possible but she just couldn't. Deidara was being released today at noon. Sakura could tell by the was the sun was coming in her window it wasn't even eight yet. She smiled down at her sleeping son. His blonde hair was laying on the pillow in every direction. She smiled and patted it down to his head softly. He didn't stir at all. His features were soft and relaxed, a small smile barely visible on his face. She wondered what he could be dreaming about. The only time he ever held still was when he was asleep so she took advantage of her opportunity and rapped an arm around him softly. Without waking him she lifted him into her arms and held him close to her, relishing the feeling of having her child safe and warm in her arms. She didn't know how long she sat like that, silently holding her son to her, but he woke up soon enough and it was time for breakfast.

She stood smiling in front of the stove. It seemed she couldn't keep a smile off of her face for more than a few seconds. Tenshi sat in his booster seat at the table, talking in his broken sentences to a toy he held in his hands. The water she had in a pot before her began to boil and she dropped in three eggs. She made her way over to the fridge and pulled out a head of lettuce and a few tomatoes. She took a knife from the second drawer closest to the sink and chopped the tomatoes into quarters and then in half from there. Once that was completed she dropped them into a big bowl and she turned her attention to peeling lettuce. Once she was satisfied that she had enough for the two of them to eat she put the remainder of the lettuce back in the refrigerator and turned back to the stove. The eggs were done and she peeled the shell from them skillfully. After the water was dumped she crumbled the eggs into pieces and sprinkled the tiny pieces over the other ingredients in the salad. She smiled again as she stirred it and served Tenshi his breakfast.

A few hours later she was a nervous wreck running through her house, making sure everything was in order. Once she was certain everything was perfect she sat on the couch with Tenshi, bouncing her knees in anticipation. It was nearly 12:30 and Deidara could be home at anytime. She pulled a stray lock of Tenshi's hair into place and he turned in her lap to smile up at her. Someone knocked on the door and Sakura all but jumped three feet in the air in her hurry to get up. She held Tenshi close to her and rushed to the door. Once she was standing before the dark wood she paused for a tiny moment and the slung it open, shaking the frame.

There, standing before her was Deidara. He held an impish smile on his face and a sincere happiness in his eyes. She smiled at him, her earlier worries melting away inside of her. All that mattered in that instant was that her family was now together. Deidara wrapped him arms around Sakura and Tenshi. The baby was giggling and squirming in Sakura's arms, a sure sign of his excitement. Deidara pulled away but kept one arms loosely around her waist. Tenshi stretched his arms out towards Deidara and shook them at him. "He wants you to hold him." Sakura giggled and Tenshi nodded his confirmation. Deidara looked a little weary for a second but gently took the blonde toddler from his mother, taking a small step backwards from the woman and putting both arms around his son.

Sakura cried as she watched Deidara take in his son. He smiled and hugged the boy tight to his chest. Tenshi was ecstatic to have his Daddy home. He was hugging him and kissing his cheek, a huge smile plastered to the small child's face. Deidara held the baby to his chest and stepped closer to Sakura. He wrapped one of his arms around her and kissed her forehead. "He's absolutely beautiful, Hmmm." Sakura hadn't noticed how much she missed the questioning at the end of his sentences. "I know." She brought her lips up and captured his soft mouth with hers. The kiss was sweet and told of all the longing they had felt over the last year. It was short lived however when Tenshi started whining for attention. "We'll have plenty of time tonight." Sakura promised as they pulled apart and Deidara went back to playing with his son. Tenshi wiggled until Deidara put him on the floor and drug his father to his bedroom. Sakura followed and watched, a content smile on her face as Deidara sat in the floor with their child, playing with all of his toys. She couldn't help but feel completely and utterly giddy for a moment. Here was the second love of her life, playing with their child for the first time. Everything was going to be wonderful for them now, they were all going to be happy now. She felt tears well up in her eyes as she watched them interact. They were laughing, Tenshi sitting in Deidara's lap, as they pushed the buttons on one of the baby toys. Now she could truly see just how much her son resembled his father. They had the same hair, same eyes, and same smile. She smiled a little wider when she heard the growling of both of their stomachs. "What do my boys want to eat for lunch?" They both looked up at her, an impish grin on their features. "Anything you have to cook." Deidara stood, sitting Tenshi on his feet and the three of them made their way into the kitchen, Sakura's hand in Deidara's.


End file.
